Will of Fire
by Scorpius02
Summary: Sequel to Spirit of Fall. After the fall of Jack O. Lantern, his spirit was called upon once again, but by someone who shared his past. With no memories of who he is or what he was, he must trust his instinct and have the courage to follow them if he wants to find himself. But dangers lurk from both within him and close by. Cover by garun
1. Prologue

******Mwuaha! Finally a starting entry for zhee sequel! Hope you guys are satisfied from all that wait. Sorry I didn't get this out sooner but summer was not restful for me.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the ROTG universe or its original characters. This story is written within the ROTG universe. The rest of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Prologue: Call on Fire**

It was night and windy in the forest beside the town of Blacksburg. Though, the sun was already gone from the sky, it wasn't that late in the night. The warm breeze blew through the trees, making the branches creak creepily with the wind. Besides the sound of the branches, there were also small critters chirping throughout the forest, giving life to the dark forest.

But the tiny critters wasn't the only life in the forest. A small group of children wandered through the shrubs and trees, speaking loudly to one another. Their flashlight flashed through the trees like search lights. It helped show the path and surroundings clearly through the thick darkness of the forest.

"Are we almost there yet?" asked a blond hair boy with excited light blue eyes.

"I think it's up ahead somewhere," replied another boy with brown hair and green eyes, who was at the front of the group. "If I remembered what my uncle told me correctly."

"What do you mean by that, Kirt?!" demanded the blond boy, getting annoyed. He walked up to the boy name Kirt and walked beside him. "I thought you said you know the way."

"I _said_ my uncle knows, not me. I'm just following the directions I got from him," explained Kirt. "You should've listened more closely, Christ."

"You should've said so more clearly," argued Christ, glaring at Kirt.

"Would you two just stop arguing!? It's not gonna help us get there any faster!" snapped a dark skin girl with long braided black hair and dark black eyes that were glaring at the two boys angrily. "And you Christ, would you stop whining?! You've been asking the same question like every minute!"

"Oh so now I'm the bad guy?" retorted Christ, glaring at the dark skin girl. "You always take Kirt's side, don't you Sam?"

"What?! What the heck does that even mean?" demanded Sam, confused.

"Every time something happens that involves me and Kirt, you always defend him. Maybe you two are going out secretly and you guys are not telling us," Christ smirked as he said that.

"WHAT!?" Both Kirt and Sam cried out in shock as their face started to turn red.

"Well! That explains everything," said a short brown hair girl with grey eyes.

"Actually, I already had my suspicion," said a black hair boy with grey eyes, cooly.

Even though, these two had different hair colors, everything else about their appearance looked almost the same. It wasn't hard to guess that these were at least related to each other. As a matter of fact, these two were actually twins.

"Jenny! Brian! You two just shut up! You guys aren't helping!" Sam snapped at the two twins walking behind the group. "And to make this clear, me and Kirt _aren't_ dating! We're only in fourth grade!"

"It's called _puppy love_," teased Jenny, with her hands grasped together and her eyes batting intimately at the two victims, who were the butt of the joke now.

"And we _were_ in fourth grade. We're going to be fifth once fall hits," corrected Brian.

Sam was about to jump on the twins and give her a piece of her mind when Kirt called out to them.

"Hey guys, we're here," announced Kirt walking out into an opening.

The other kids began to walk into the opening as well. Right in front of them was a cliff with a large pile of dirt and rocks blocking what looked like an entrance to a mine. Lying in front of the pile was a small gravestone with dried out bouquet of flowers and two burnt out candles on the side.

"So this is the rumored collapsed mine," Christ said to no one particularly as he stared at the sight before him in curiosity.

"Yep, this was where my uncle and his friends came to explore and the mine collapsed," explained Kirt. "Unfortunately, one of his friends never made it out and that's his grave right there," Kirt pointed at the small gravestone.

"Whoa, neat," commented Brian walking up to the gravestone and shinning his flashlight onto it. "So his name was _Jack O. Lanternson_," he read the name on the gravestone and chuckled. "That sounds funny. Makes me think of those pumpkins we carved on Halloween."

"Yeah, according to my uncle, the guy was teased for that a lot but he himself didn't mind," said Kirt. "He even had a jack o'lantern shirt to go with it."

"So do you guys think his ghost still roams here?" asked Christ with this mischievous grin on his face. "Maybe his spirit is still here and wandering around. Not knowing that he's dead. OooooOOOOooooo...," he moaned as he made spooky gestures to go with it.

"Stop it, Christ. It's not funny," said Kirt, getting a little nervous. It was already creepy with the dark forest atmosphere and Christ's ghostly sounds adding to it wasn't helping.

"What? To scary for ya, scaredy cat?" teased Christ, giving Kirt an annoying look. "Why don't you just man up? It's not like ghosts or spirits exist anyways."

"I wouldn't say that," argued Sam. "Who knows what happens after we die. Maybe we turn into ghosts like what those people said on TV and in those books. It's not like it has been proven that ghosts don't exist."

"Well, mom said that if we are good, when we die..." Jenny said but her sentence was then continued by her brother.

"We'll go to heaven," Brian finished his sister's sentence.

"But if we are bad..." Jenny continued.

"We go to hell," Brian finished the sentence again.

"Uh guys, since when did our topic become religious?" Christ stared at the twins.

Both twins just shrug. They just spoke out what came across their minds without really caring if it correspond with their conversation or not.

"Um, guys, since we already checked this place out, can we go now. It's not like there's anything for us to do here," suggested Kirt, wanting to get out of this creepy place as soon as possible.

"Oh come on! You're such a coward! We just got here," complained Christ. "Can't you just grow some backbone to toughen yourself up? It's like you're scared of every little thing."

Kirt stared at Christ with a hurt look by this comment, but he didn't say anything. It wasn't like this was the first time Christ complained about his cowardliness, but it didn't mean he didn't feel anything when he got told that he was a chicken or scaredy cat. He can't help it if he jumped easily at sudden noises or easily freaked out at scary stuff like ghosts and spiders.

"Stop it, Christ!" cried Sam, sensing that the situation was going south.

"And you, Sam! Stop babying him! Kirt, needs to man up. He's so easily scared that he would probably scream at the sight of his own shadow one of these days," Christ continued to criticize Kirt.

"Christ!" Sam called out loudly for him to stop, but Christ just ignored her.

"And you, Kirt, stop hiding behind a girl and stand up for yourself! You're too scared of everything and you don't even try to be more brave. It annoys the hell out of me!" Kirt stare at Kirt coldly.

Kirt's face started to turn red and his fist clutch tightly as he tried to hold in his anger. "Sure... I'm a scaredy cat..."

"What?" Christ called out with confused look, can't really hear what his friend was saying.

"Sure, I get scared easily," Kirt continued to speak. At first, his voice was low, but it began to get louder as his anger was starting to rise. "I freak out at everything like you said. I'm not brave like you who can act like you're not afraid of anything."

Everybody started to stare at Kirt in surprise, never seeing their friend getting heat up before. Even Sam looked shock.

"I may be a coward and a chicken and a scaredy cat, but...," Kirt took a deep breath at this point before he yelled out the rest of his sentence furiously at Christ. "BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT AFRAID TO ADMIT!"

Kirt finally released out all his anger that he kept holding back all this time. Before, he tried to stay quiet and not argue too much. Most of the time, he wouldn't say anything. But this time, he just had enough. Christ had always criticized about his fears and he held himself back since he knew Christ was right, but enough was enough and he just let it out. Now, he was breathing hard, trying to get some air to calm himself down.

Everyone went silent in shock.

The first one to break the silence was Christ. He folded his arms together and gave Kirt an approval smile. "See? You can stand up for yourself. Though, it took you awhile," said Christ.

"Really, Christ?! You seriously had to keep pushing him like that just to prove your point?" Sam retorted, not looking pleased at Christ. "Sometimes, I seriously don't get you at all."

While Christ and Sam were having a glaring contest, Kirt just scratched his head since he wasn't sure what to do with those two. He pretty much blew up like a volcano, but now, he cooled down. A little unsure what to do with those two, he decided to let them go and have their glaring contest. It wasn't the first time they do this and he definitely knew it won't be the last.

He might as well check what the twins were doing. Now that he thought of them, they were unusually quiet. Actually, he felt something wasn't right. He turned to where the twins were and noticed the look on their faces.

Their eyes were wide and their face were pale as a ghost. The look of fear in their eyes shone clearly on their faces that it made Kirt completely baffled. What was making them look so scared?

"Jenny? Brian? What's the matter?" Kirt asked, confused.

This halted Sam's and Christ's glaring contest and made them turn to the twins out of curiosity.

Both Jenny and Brian didn't say anything right away. It took awhile for Brian to finally speak up. "Uh... Wa...Was that... candle... li.. lit... before?" he stuttered as he pointed in the direction he and Jenny were staring at.

All three heads turned to where he pointed at. It was the small grave. There wasn't anything unusual about the stone tablet, but it was the candle that stood beside it. There were two candles, each standing on opposite side of the gravestone. They were the short and wide kind of candle and they were already almost used up. But what was strange about the candles was that one of them was lit.

And no one there was remotely close to it, much less light it up without anyone noticing. Not to mention, none of them had anything to light it up with. They only had flashlights!

It took only a second for all the kids to jump and huddle together in shock and fear. Even Christ didn't look like he wanted to go near it.

"I swear that I don't remember it being lit, man!" Christ confirmed everyone's question.

"Then who lit it? It definitely wasn't me because I was still arguing with Christ," denied Sam.

"Not me. I don't have anything on me to light it up," Kirt also denied.

"Me too," cried Jenny.

"Me three... or would that make me _five_?" wondered Brian.

"This isn't the time to be wondering about that!" yelled Sam, annoyed at Brian's untimely and unhelpful question.

Then suddenly, the small flame on the candle began to flicker wildly. The flame began to grow and extend like a ribbon of fire, slowly forming some kind of vortex.

The children watched in terror as the flaming vortex grew larger and larger before them. None of the kids dared to move as if they were afraid to look away. They could feel the heat of the fire brushing their faces like one would feel sitting in front of a campfire. The fire roar softly as if it was alive. The kids would only stare inside the vortex as if they were expecting something to come out of it.

As the flaming vortex grew to almost their size, something came stretching out from within.

The kids didn't need anyone to confirm what they saw, because what they can clearly see was a hand, reaching out from the spinning fire as if trying to grab something.

Then someone screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

No one knew who screamed, but it was enough to shake off their shock. They quickly scrambled like crazy and ran into the trees, hoping to get as far from here as possible. None looked back. Only setting their eyes in front of them. Hoping to see the break in the trees to where the town of Blacksburg was.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please comment or leave feedback or suggestions.

I already said this, but I'll say it again. Apologies for not getting this out sooner. I originally had this planned to be release in May or at least over summer, but stuff happened that kept me busy. A part of that stuff is my aunt. She really made sure I was kept busy and productive for my portfolio. I also have some writing projects with some DA friends, so that's a another stuff that kept me busy and I'm still working with one of them right now on an arc story.

So I'll be honest, I've been writing this sequel since January after a 4 months break and school stuff. Then when 2nd semester came, I slowed down in writing. Summer projects were also not helping. So currently, I have 5 chapters of sequel and the prequel only has a prologue and 1 chapter. After trying to do both at the same time, I realize the progress was getting too slow, so I decided to put the prequel on hold for now until I finish the sequel. I'm not into this story like I used to anymore so it has become harder to write, but I'm holding on to finish this series once and for all. Also, I won't be able to do weekly updates for long, so once my updates reached the current chapter I'm writing, then it's an unschedule update from there.

I hope you guys understand that my enthusiasm for this story is almost entirely gone after a year. If you guys have ideas or suggestions that you like to see that doesn't effect the whole plot entirely, you can comment on it if you want since I'm just about to run out of ideas to fill in certain areas. If you have a question, don't mind asking and I'll try to answer at the end of each chapter or explain through the story. Compliments are nice. Helpful feedbacks and criticism are great. Burning and unhelpful ones are not. It will kill my mood and I might stop writing due to such things. That's how sensitive I am. I had a terrible and unhelpful review once and I couldn't write for a few months because I was in such a horrible mood. Please be polite and respectful since I'm barely holding on here and I'm very close to going on an unwilling hiatus.

**Thanks to RainSonata for helping with editing and proofreading. **


	2. Chapter 1 Reawakening the Lost

**********OH MY MiM! I love you guys so much! Less than 24 hours after I posted the prologue, 90% of my inbox email was filled with FFN notice! Within 2 days, FFN had claim a whole page of my inbox! The reviews and supports are lovely and I'm very thankful for it. Thank you so much!**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own the ROTG universe or its original characters. This story is written within the ROTG universe. The rest of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reawakening the Lost**

**~North's POV~**

The light from the candle glowed softly on my desk. Books and scrolls were scattered all over my desk and floor. I was probably not the tidy of guardians, but I've been too busy researching something important to really care about cleaning up right now.

It's been almost five months since I've been doing this while trying to come up with new toy designs for the yetis to make for christmas. With the state of mind I have right now, I haven't been able to concentrate on my original work. I admit that I haven't been myself as of late. Though I wasn't the only one. After the lost of a companion, a young Fire Spirit and the bringer of Fall by the name of Jack O'Lantern, the other guardians has also not been in the jolly of spirit.

The Guardian of Hope, Bunnymund, or Bunny for short, has been keeping himself very busy. He would be painting his eggs all day and rarely visiting me or the others. Not that he was visiting that often before, but I could tell from the few visits that I get from him, he was just as sorrowful as any of us. So to not get overwhelmed by his sadness, he would work long hours to keep his mind busy.

The Guardian of Memories, Toothiana, or Tooth, was already constantly busy since her job was to gather children's teeth every night. Though she tries to act tough for her little fairies, even she can't hide her dismal mood. She may be a tough woman and fierce in battle, but she had kind and caring heart that would mourn for a lost companion.

Then the Guardian of Dreams, Sandman, or Sandy, was out every night. Like Tooth, he worked where children were sleeping. He may not speak, but his mood was clear that he too was heartbroken. He probably was more affected by Lantern's death than most of us, because Sandy would often watch over the boy with care when the little spirit was still new to this part of the world.

Then lastly, the Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost, was most likely hit the hardest by Lantern's death. The winter spirit would always hang out with the fall spirit whenever he can. Those two would often be found hanging out together, causing mischief and trouble wherever they went. Not that I was any different back in my days. They were very close, those two, so it was no mystery who was the most affected by Jack O'Lantern's demise.

But I, the Guardian of Wonder, won't let my negative mood affect me. I've been reading as many old books and scrolls as I can to find out about fire spirits, fall spirits, and the likes. I won't give up on finding about how to bring Lantern back. I never give up in a battle and I definitely won't give up on Lantern now or my name isn't Nicholas St. North!

* * *

**~?'s POV~**

I don't know how long I was here, nor do I know how I even got here in the first place. Everything was dark. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't feel anything. It was like floating in darkness without feeling or thinking about anything. It was like I was both asleep and awake at the same time. My conscious was there, but I my thoughts and emotions were not.

It was like this for a long time.

But then, I heard a voice. I couldn't make out any words from it and I really couldn't understand anything. There was like a buzzing feeling and a light pounding in my head when I hear the voice. The voice would come and go many times. It would not stay too long and eventually would go silent for a long while before it came back. Almost like a routine.

It felt like the voice was calling to me for some reason. That was what I was feeling every time I hear that same sad, yet hopeful, voice. It was the first thing I ever remembered feeling in that darkness.

I tried to go towards it, but I didn't know how. It was like my body was frozen and couldn't move. Just like a dream where you couldn't do anything but lay there helplessly. Not matter how much I tried, I had no strength whatsoever. I could only float in this cold darkness as I yearn to go to towards the voice.

Each time I hear the voice, I would feel hopeful and glad. But when it's gone, I would feel lonely and depressed. I wanted to get out of here. I want to go to where there was no endless darkness.

While I lay in the darkness, waiting for the voice to come back, I felt a strange presence. At first, I thought it was the voice again, but then I realize that it felt different. It wasn't the voice, but something else. The strange presence was getting stronger and it felt like something inside of me was getting warmer. Then strength that I hadn't felt before began to flow through my body. It was like I was being washed with warm water. That's when I felt my body beginning to move.

Hope that I felt before glowed inside of me. I thought to myself that this was it. I can finally get out from this darkness. Someone was calling for me and I have to go to that person.

I used the strength that I finally had to go towards that strange presence I felt. Whatever it was, it was giving me the strength to move and a direction to go to like a beacon. I tried to reach out towards it. Trying to reach out to my freedom. I could feel myself escaping the darkness and closer to the other side.

* * *

The first thing I saw once I escape the darkness was trees. Lots and lots of trees. They were all around me, covering any view beyond them. The open sky was blanket with a sea of darkness, but with billions of shinning stars glittering high above like diamond dust. Then there was moon shining from a corner of a cloud. It was like the large bright orb was peaking out of the clouds, watching him closely while trying to hide from his sight.

Where was I? That was the first question I thought once I was free from the darkness. Yet, I can't recall this place at all, but I felt like I knew this place. It felt so familiar, but strangely, I can't recall anything. Why can't I remember? Now that I think about it. I can't really remember anything. It was like a blur. When I try to grab hold onto something inside my head, it would slip out of my grasp like running water in a stream.

Since my memory failed to tell me where I was, I decided to use my instinct and let it lead me through the forest. Even though I couldn't remember anything, my body seemed to remember where to go. I walked through the trees on the earthy path. It's like I knew where to go without having to really think. I guess even if I can't remember, my body will.

After awhile, I saw lights in the distance, shining through the gaps of the branches and the trees. I immediately went straight towards the light and came upon several houses before me. There were many houses with yards and buildings standing in a further distance. It seemed that I came upon some neighborhood. A town, maybe?

I felt that I knew this place and the name was at the tip of my tongue. I wanted to say it, but nothing came out. Unfortunately, I still couldn't get myself to remember. But one thing I felt sure of was that this place was significant and sentimental. I don't know how, but I just knew that this was a place I need to return to.

For awhile, I roamed the streets, trying to find someone to talk to. So far, none. The windows were all dark, void of movement. The people must be sleeping at this time of night, I guess.

When I passed a window of a shop, I was able to see myself in the reflection and noticed my clothes were pretty tattered and worn out. My black hooded jacket had some ripped areas. My curly coal black hair looked like it had a bad hair day. My yellow amber eyes looked tired and worn out as if I just woken up from a long sleep. Even my skin was so pale that it looked like it hasn't seen the sun in a long time.

Wow, don't I looked dead.

I also noticed a few small purple spots on my face and neck. Bruises? Did I get injured? When I touched the bruise on the corner of my jaw, there was a slight aching pain and I winced while pulling my hand away. There came another question to add to the list of questions, was I in a fight?

Questions after questions kept piling up in my mind. I guess this would happened when you don't know anything right now.

Putting my appearance aside, what I really need to worry about right now to find out know where I am. Maybe if I find someone who knew me, then I'll know who I am too. Now that I think about it, I don't even know my own name.

The idea of not knowing who I am made me kind of anxious. I felt kind of lost and insecure. It was like my sense of identity was gone. What was my name? Where did I came from? How did I lose my memories? Did something happened to make me lose them in the first?

Now I was starting to really worry.

I decided to find someone who can help me so I kept looking around, hoping to find somebody walking on the streets. I kept going for awhile, but found no one. Maybe it was because it was already night time and the people were asleep in their homes.

This wasn't a good situation at all. I really need to find someone soon. Sleeping on the streets in a place I don't really know much about didn't sound fun at all... or safe, for that matters.

I don't know how it was that I kept walking around, trying to find someone, but I ended up wandering to a more urban area of this place. There were taller buildings and signs of shops. Unfortunately, they were mostly closed. The streets were kind of quiet with only the light of the lamp posts shining. I was starting to wonder if I'll find anyone at all. Then to my luck, I spotted a man nearby, so I quickly walked up towards him.

"Um... excuse me. Can you help me please?" I cried out to the man as I came up to him.

He didn't seem to notice because he didn't even look at me at all. Then I noticed he had something in his hand and it was placed next to his ear.

"I know, hun, I'm almost home. There was some problems with the data and some of us had to stay back to fix it!... I know, I know... Ten minutes! I should be home by then," he said with some temper as he walked almost into me. I had to jump to the side to not bump into him. The guy had a suitcase so he must've just came out of work and in a hurry to get home.

So he was talking on his phone. I guess he wouldn't notice me while talking on the phone with that kind of temper. He must be pretty pissed to not even see me standing here. Well, I guess I should try another person since this guy didn't seemed to want to help anyone right now.

It only took me a few more moments to find another person. This time it was a lady. She was wearing a pretty short skirt and a really small jacket that could probably fit a toddler rather then herself. Heavy make up and had a hair that looked like it just came out of a hair salon. She must be going to a party or some bar with that kind of get up.

Since I can't be picky in this kind of situation, I went up to her and tried to call out to her "Uh...Excuse me, ma'am..."

Like the guy before, she just ignored me like I wasn't there. Why were people here so rude? Can they at least give a small moment of their time to help people? I was kind of made so this time, I tried to grab her arm to get her attention. "Hey! I said excu...Huh!?" I gasped in shock when my hand went right through her arm like a wisp of smoke.

I stared at my hand in disbelief. What just happened? Did my hand just went through her? I couldn't believe what I just saw, so I tried to grab the lady again. But when I tried to touch her back, my hand went through her again.

My hand really _did_ went _through_ her! What's going on?!

I quickly pulled my hand back and clutched it close to by chest as if it was injured. I wasn't hurt, but I was definitely confused as hell. Something was wrong. I may not have my memories, but I know for a fact that my hands shouldn't be doing that. What's going on? What's happening to me? No... What _happened_ to me?

I could feel fear and confusion swelling up inside of me. I didn't know what to do. I was lost and scared as hell right now.

Before I knew what to do next or figure out what's wrong with me, my body moved on its own. I turned around and I ran. There's got to be an explanation for this! Maybe it _wasn't_ me. Maybe there was something wrong with the lady earlier. I'll try another person. Yeah, maybe my hand won't go through the next one. It must be my mind going crazy.

The next person I spot this time was a young man who was walking out of a shop.

"Hey! Mister!" I called out while trying to grab his sleeve, hoping he would turn around and notice me.

Unfortunately, the same thing happened. The young man didn't seem to hear me and my hand went through him, just like what happened to the lady. I froze in place, horrified at my realization.

What the hell was going on!? Nobody can hear me or see me. I can't touch anybody. It's like I don't exist! This was so messed up! I have to find answers, but where? I can't talk to anybody or ask for help. Shit! What am I supposed to do...

* * *

**~?'s POV~**

It was a blazing hot day and I was lying on the grass under the shade of a tree. There were several small rays of light coming through the gaps of the leaves from above and hitting my face. I was sweating like mad and seriously wanted to find a pond and just jump right in right now. This freakishly hot temperature was definitely a sure sign of a summer weather, but I still wished it was cooler.

"God! So... hoooooooottttt...," I groaned, wiping a sweat off my forehead with the bottom part of my jersey. "I... need... waterrrr..." I feel like I was being baked a live in this heat.

"Who was the one that said 'It's a really nice day today. Let's play football!' and dragged me to the park while I was in the middle of enjoying my pancakes?" my friend, who was sitting beside me and sweating just as bad as me, complained.

"Oh come one. The weather looked nice this morning so I thought it won't be as bad," I tried to explain. I held up my football above my face while still lying on the ground and throwing it from one hand to the other, trying to get my mind working faster. "Besides, we should enjoy our summer break before Fall. We're starting high school this year, remember? Ugh!"

"Yeah, yeah. Like I could forget," my friend said while fanning himself with his red cap. "I don't think it's going to be that bad in high school. I'm actually pretty excited."

"Well, I'm not," I retorted back, placing the football on my stomach. "I've heard of so many stories about high school like bullies that would dump you in a garbage bin, teachers giving tons of homework, textbooks the size of my TV, and so much other crap!"

"I don't think it's that bad. You're just exaggerating," said my friend.

"Not to mention, I even heard that those who used to be friends before become distant once they get into high school," I said softly. Yes, that was the real reason why I was a little nervous. "What if that once we get into high school, you start to have new friends and hang out with them more and I start to hang out with mine. Then we end up talking to each other less and less and then we aren't friends like before anymore."

"What are you talking about?" My friend stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"Dad told me that he used to know these two guys who were best buds since middle school, but then they went their separate ways when they got into high school. One was a part of a band while the other became a computer nerd. They couldn't get along anymore once they found that their interest don't match up and separated after awhile. I don't want it to happen to us. I want us to stay the same," I explained, expression my fears.

"So that's what you've been worrying about?" My friend stared at me in annoyance. He stood up and leaned down, looking at me. "Who do you think I am? I'm not just gonna up and leave you just because we have different interest. Besides, our houses are like ten minutes apart!"

"How can you be sure? What if you change? What if _I_ change?" I asked, still worried.

"There's definitely going to be changes, that's a fact," he continued to look down at me with that annoyed glare. "But that doesn't mean we aren't friends anymore if we do change. No matter what will happen in the future, I'll always be your friend. Even if you start hanging out with your jocks, I'll stalk every game you play in and pour gatorade on your head when you win... or lose." He sneered when he said that last part.

"Oh aren't you full of assurance," I retort back, sarcastically. Though, I wasn't looking forward to his gatorade, his words kind of lighten up my worry. "I guess I don't have to worry if it comes to you, right... Jack?"

Jack smiled down at me before standing straight again. His burning red hair flowed gently as a small breeze blew through the tree. His hazel brown eyes stared at the scenery before him.

"Irwin?" I heard him call my name.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"We'll always be friends. Even when we grow up and have our own job and family, we'll always be best buds, okay?"

"Yeah... always..."

* * *

"Irwin?... Irwin!"

"Wha... whatt!?" I jumped in surprise at my name being called so loudly. I blinked a few times before staring at my two friends, who were staring at me a little worriedly.

"You okay, man?" my friend, Michael, asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mike," I assured him. "Just... daydreaming a little."

"About Jack?" guessed the glasses dude, Phillip.

"Yeah," I replied, lifting a glass of beer and gulping down a mouthful.

We were currently at our usual hang out bar and sitting at a small round table where the three of us would face each other.

For some reason, both my friends turned to look at each other with a look of concern before looking at me again. What? Is it weird to day dream?

"Irwin, well... me and Phil have been... thinking," Mike paused a few times, sounding unsure how to say what he wanted to say.

"We think that you might not be completely over Jack's death," Phil took over and said bluntly. "You haven't really moved on. You keep talking about Jack everytime we hang out and sometimes, you daydream about the old days. Not to mention, you often go to visit his grave at the collapsed mine... like three times this month!"

"What are you guys getting at?" I suddenly felt annoyed and anger rising. How dare they question how I go about my life! So yeah, I think about him a lot. He was my best friend and brother to me. What's wrong with visiting his grave every so often?

"It's not that we don't want to talk about him. It's just that, you _always_ mention about him a lot. It just feels that you are still stuck in the past," Mike tried to explain. "We just... you know, think more about your future. Like maybe find a girl you like. Get married and have kids."

I breathed out forcefully in irritation. "Like you should be saying that," I shot back at him. "You're just as single as I am!"

Mike looked taken aback at my retort. Now he looked unsure how to respond and stared at Phil for help. Looks like there was still some timidness in him.

Phil sighed in exhaustion and stared at me with a serious look in his eyes. "Irwin, you always try to sink back to the past. I know how close you and Jack were back then, but he isn't here now. You have to start thinking about the future for yourself. I admit that I was surprise how much you've changed after all these years in just a few months, but there's still a part of you that keeps going back. You have to learn to let go so you can finally get a future for yourself."

That was it! I slammed my hands on the table and quickly got up.

"You have no right to tell me what to let go or what to do!" I yelled at him. "I knew Jack longer than any of you guys! Of course, you won't understand how I feel! Let go of Jack?! Are you trying to insult Jack by forgetting him!? Is this how you respect the memories we had together? You guys can live your life the way you want and I'm going to live the way I want! If you guys want to forget about Jack, then so be it. I'm out of here!" Then I stormed out of the front door with Phil still calling out to me in worry.

I didn't care what they have to say anymore. How could they even suggest about forgetting Jack? He was my friend for most of my childhood. I was so happy and carefree back then. So much happier before that tragic accident years ago. With the memories I have up until now, my most cherished and happiest memories were my childhood's. My teenage years was crap and growing up was nothing but drunken mad!

Most of my best memories were one's with Jack. We always hung out together. Played pranks together. Got into trouble together. Laughed together. Got yelled at by our moms together. How can they ask me to forget the best memories I had in my life?! It's like telling me to forget how happy I used to be!

All this angry argument in my head will blow up any second if I don't calm down. I don't want to go back home in this foul mood. Maybe I'll hit the liquor store and get me something to cool my mind on the way home.

I may not be a religious person or believe in angels and demons that much, but I know that there's a little place inside of me that wanted to believe in the afterlife. Believe that there was a place that Jack was at right now. Maybe it's just me hoping that Jack wasn't completely gone and still watching over me from the other side. Still hoping that one day, even after death, I would still be able to see him and that mischievous grin of his again. Is it wrong to hope and believe in such things?

Down the lamp lit street, I was walking to one of my usual liquor store that I go often on the way home. It wasn't far. Just passed the bus stop and it's right around the corner. It was slightly dark down the sidewalk, since it seemed that there were a few lamp post broken tonight. At least, there were still a few of them that still worked so I can still see my surroundings.

I can see the bus stop sign not far off from where I was. Just when I was getting closer, I could make out someone sitting on the bench next to the sign.

Strange... The last bus already went almost an hour ago. There won't be anymore until morning, so there shouldn't be anybody waiting for the bus for the rest of the night.

As I got closer, I started to make out the person sitting on the bench. From the look of his clothes and figure, it looked like a guy. A teenager, in fact. His clothes looked worn out though and his black hair was a mess. Bad hair day? Maybe he got into a fight?

The kid was sitting with his legs up and his arms wrapped around it. Because he had his head down on his arms and knees, I couldn't see his face. It seemed like the kid was sulking or something. But the real question was what was he doing out here this late? It's way passed curfew.

"Hey, kid!" I tried to call out to him.

The kid didn't move. It seemed like he didn't hear me.

"Hey! Kid sitting on the bench!" I tried again. A little louder this time. "What're you doing out here this late at night?"

Again, the kid didn't respond. Can't this kid hear me?

I was getting annoyed from getting ignored, so once I was right at the bench, I lightly grab his shoulder and demanded, "Kid! Didn't you hear me? I was calling to you."

Immediately, the kid jumped into the air like he got shocked and stared at me with wide eyes, surprised. Hell! Even I jumped in surprise at his sudden reaction!

But then, the second I saw his face, my whole body froze. That look... that face... it looked almost exactly like...

"Jack?..."

I couldn't believe my eyes at first, but then I started to notice his black hair and amber eyes. No, those weren't Jack's. Jack had red hair and brown hazel eyes. But still, his features looked so much like Jack's.

"You can see me?" The Jack-look-alike spoke softly that I could barely make out.

"What?" I stared at him, confused. Not sure if I heard it right. Did he meant by 'notice?' Maybe his presence around people was so low that people don't notice him. That would explain a little why he would ask that, but still... it's kinda odd. "If I didn't notice you, would I be talking to you right now? Anyways, what's a kid like you doing out this late? Shouldn't you be at home?"

The kid went silent and looked down gloomily.

"I... can't...," was what he answered.

I stared at him, confused. Was something the matter? I found his answer pretty odd, but then I noticed faint marks on his face. It was kind of dark and there was only a small amount of light from the lamp post, but I swore those marks looked like bruises.

Child abuse?

That thought made me upset and disturbed, but I told myself to calm down. I could be overthinking it and could be something else, but seeing those bruises made me feel suspicious. His clothes looked tattered and worn out. Maybe something happened and the kid ran away from home.

"Where'd you get those injuries?" I asked worriedly.

The kid touched the bruise on the corner of his jaws lightly as if he just remembered it was there.

"I..." Then he paused as if he was having second thoughts at answering.

"If you don't feel comfortable answering, then it's fine. I apologize for asking something personal," I quickly told him, feeling a slight guilt for asking such a question that could possibly be sensitive.

"No, actually... I don't know," he finally replied.

I felt my eyebrows raised, confused by his answer. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't remember how I got them," he explained.

This answer took me by surprise. I was even more confused and suspicious than before. Did he get bashed so hard that he can't remember? Pity began to stir inside of me as I stared at the poor kid while at the same time, anger started to rise at the person who did this. If a parent did this, this could be a serious issue.

"Well, if you don't want to go home, what about the police? They should be able to help you if you have any trouble," I suggested.

Then the teenager seemed to paused as if he was thinking of something. He had this troubled look for some reason, which got me a little curious to the reason why.

"You're not good with police or something?" I wondered. Remembering the last time I went to the police, they gave me nothing but negative thoughts. The police's interrogations and questioning, from back when Jack died in that mine incident happened, wasn't a good experience for me. I hated the way the cops treated me like a criminal and made me feel like a brainless teenager who caused his friend to die. I can still remember the cop that scolded me harshly for my immaturity. The memory left a scar in my mind and since then, I always felt bitter towards police officers and rather stay away from them.

The teenager continued with that silence, but this time he nodded. So I guess my suspicion was right. Well, if not the police, he still has those bruises to deal with.

"Then the hospital? You're injured and you should really get those tended," I suggested, staring at the bruises on his face.

And once again, the kid won't say anything. Was that a 'no'?

I know for a fact that not many people are keen about hospitals. I, for one, am one of them.

I was starting to get worried at his lack of response. This kind of behavior started to make me wonder if it was caused by his upbringing. Maybe there was something happening at home that was causing him to act this way.

Doctors weren't as bad as the police, but I can't say I enjoy going to the hospital. Back during the Jack accident, they kept wondering if I'll lose my mind from trauma of Jack's death and get overwhelmed by guilt that I would commit suicide. I know I was feeling extremely guilty for my best friend's death, but I wasn't _that_ desperate. Besides, I used to think that I should continue to live to pay for my ignorance and sins rather than ending it like a coward.

But not long ago, I had a dream that made me realize that Jack would never blame me for his death nor would he want me to live like that. I don't know if that dream was just in my head or it was Jack's last message to me, but it was enough for me to start changing myself.

Thinking of Jack made me wish he was still here again. I wonder how he would react to a black hair look-alike of his. He would probably go nuts with him.

"So you can't go back to your parents and you don't want to go to the police or the hospital, then what are you going to do? Sleep outside? You need a place to stay, you know. It's not safe out on the street, especially for a kid like you," I told him.

Since this kid looked so much like Jack, I can't help but feel sympathetic for him. I would be lying if I say wasn't concern for his wellbeing at all. The lost and tired look in his eyes made him look even more pitiful. Then I finally gave in to my soft-heartedness. I sighed and offered, "Then would you like to stay at my apartment for the time being if you really don't have anyplace to go. You don't really have to force yourself if you don't feel comfortable. It's completely your choice."

Immediately, the kid shot up and look at me in surprise. "Really? You don't mind?"

"I did offer, didn't I? I'm fine, but it's your decision if you're okay with it or not," I explained.

"Uh yeah, I'm okay with it," the kid agreed.

"Alright then," I said, feeling a little relieved that I won't end up leaving the kid out on the street at this time of night. Then I extended out my hand and introduced myself, "My name's Irwin."

The teenager stared at my hand for a second before extending his own and shaking my hand. "Thanks, Irwin," he smiled at me, gratefully.

I jolted in surprise at how much this kid reminded me of Jack. Both the way he smiled looked exactly like him. And that voice, it was almost like I was seeing Jack again. Well, Jack did die at around this kid's age, so the similarities was just a little shocking. Was it even possible to even be this similar?

Strangely for some reason, I couldn't help but feel like Jack came back and was right here with me now. I had to quickly shake the thought off since that would be impossible and it was nothing but wishful thinking.

"So what's you're name?" I asked, realizing I never got his name.

Oddly, there was a long awkward pause from the kid. There it was a again! That trouble look. Why was it a problem to give me his name?

Finally after seconds of silence, he finally spoke nervously, "I don't know..."

I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Wait, you don't know you're name?" Okay, now there was something wrong with this situation.

"I don't remember," he said again. "Actually, I don't remember a lot of stuff."

"You don't remember who you are?"

"No..."

"How much do you remember?"

"..." The kid paused as if he was thinking hard about it before answering. "Only for the past few hours ago. Before that, it's a huge blank."

Wait, does that mean this kid had amnesia? My brain was going into a frenzy, trying to piece the information and understand what was going on. The injuries, the memory loss, and his awkward and silent behavior... Everything around this kid was screaming that he was in trouble. That made me even more worried for the kid and feeling sorry for him. The more reason why I shouldn't leave this kid on his own. Especially with this kind of condition. I don't want to force the kid to go if he doesn't want to, but he does need some help. Maybe I can coax him into going to the hospital later. Right now, I don't want to force him and scare him off.

"It's a good thing I found you then. Who knows what kind of trouble you could get into with that amnesia. And since we'll be living together temporarily, we should get you a name that I can call you. I can't call you kid or boy all the time," I thought. I tried to come up with a good name to call the boy, but I kept seeing Jack's face in my mind. No, not Jack's name. It would be too weird to give him a dead person's name. Not to mention, it would be like I was really trying to use this kid to replace Jack. Oh god, that sounded cruel and disrespectful for both sides now that I realized it.

I tried to looked around at my surroundings to find some ideas for a name for him. I looked at the stores' name around the streets. None of them sounded good. Besides, I doubt the teenager would be pleased with a _Katybelle_, which was the name of the art store over there. _Dick's Antique shop?_ Nah. _Flynn's Tea shop?_ Maybe. _Cho Lee Chopstick Cuisine?_ Too... Chinese.

Then there was the book store with all these books stacked at the store window. That's when one of the books't title caught my eye. _The Complete Collection of William Shakespeare's Play_...

That's it!

"How about 'Will'?" I suggested.

The boy pondered for a few seconds before he agreed. "Okay." He didn't sound that ecstatic about his new name, but nor was he rejecting it, so I guess it was okay.

"Alright then, Will, let's get to my apartment. It's getting really late and my place isn't that far," I told him after I looked at my watch. It was already eleven and close to midnight. Definitely late.

As I turned and began to walk, Will quickly followed closed behind me. That's when I felt a tug from my coat. When I looked back, I noticed Will grabbing onto it. I stared at him with a confused look as Will quickly let go when he noticed my stare.

"Sorry, I was just... picking off a trash... that's all," he explained quickly. The way he said it sounded a little suspicious, but the look on his face made me raise an eyebrow.

Why did he look relieve? Strange kid.

* * *

**~Frost's POV~**

It was a pretty nice warm sunny day in Burgess. The kids were out playing and walking around town since they were on summer break. That also meant, my powers are at its weakest during this period. Since it would be pointless to make snow at this time, I just ask the wind to make a soft breeze and I would help cool it down. This would help give any sweating passerby a cool breeze to feel refresh.

The kids were laughing and running around in the park near the pond that was usually used to ice skate during winter. They were all having fun. I too should be enjoying and having fun with them as well, but my mood hasn't been in the brightest of moods for awhile.

"Jack?" A voiced called.

When I looked down, I saw a brown hair kid looking up at me in worry.

I was sitting on my staff with one of my legs up so I can rest my arm on it. Of course, my staff was standing upward and still like a post, showing no signs of tilting or falling over. It was my magical staff after all. As long as I willed it, there was no way it would fall while I'm still on it.

"Jack, come and play with us," urged the kid. "It'll be a lot more fun with you playing with us."

"It's alright, Jamie," I tried to assure him while forcing a smile. "It's just..."

"It's Lantern, right?" Jamie cut me off.

I stared at him, a little surprise that he guessed what I was thinking, but at the same time, it must've been obvious. Jamie and his friends knew the whole gist of things that happened that night. They already long figured out what happened to Lantern. It wasn't a surprise from the mood I have been. Since his death, I haven't been lively or cheerful like I used to be.

"So there's still no way to bring him back?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, we tried to come up with as many solutions we could think of, but none seem to work. North tried to look through his office and library, hoping to find any record or anything about fire spirits or Spirits of Halloween. Though we did find some informations on them, there were no hints of how to revive one at all. Like fire, once it's put out, it's gone."

"How about if we help, ya know? Us kids? Maybe if we believe that he can come back he'll..." Jamie tried his best to come up with his own theory to help out, but it was no use.

"Lantern was only a spirit, not a guardian, so the effect of children's belief doesn't work on him," I explained to him. "Sandy only came back because Pitch only manipulated Sandy's sand and absorbed him. He wasn't really gone. Just trapped under Pitch's power. When you stood up to Pitch, you faced your fear and cleansed Sandy's dream sand. Thus, freeing Sandy from Pitch's control.

"Lantern... was different. He wasn't absorbed by Pitch, but he's..." _dead_, the last word was kept in my mind. I was trying to explain while choosing my words carefully. "He's basically... gone. Taken out. So without knowing what Lantern's source of power is, chances of getting him back is close to impossible."

"Source of power? You mean like a 'center'?" wondered Jamie. "Like how you're the guardian of fun so your powers come from children having fun and laughter?"

"Yep. That's it," I confirmed. "But we don't know what Lantern's was. He wasn't a spirit that long to discover or figure out where his center lies. Heck! It took me three hundred years to know mines! Lantern was barely over half a year old in spirit life!"

Remembering Lantern crumbling to ashes in my arms and disappearing into the wind was still vivid in my memories. I still remembered the anguish and despair I felt that night. My cries and pleads still echoing in my mind. The painful ache in my chest still lingered even now.

Jamie seemed to noticed my mood getting worse, because he tried to steer the conversation somewhere else. "Then how's Abby doing? Has she cheered up yet?"

Upon hearing the name of Lantern's little sister, I felt another wave of despair hit me and my chest ached again. There was a good reason why I felt dreadful from this.

"She can't see me anymore," I forced out the words. I could almost feel my eyes burning and my chest squeezing. "She can't hear me either."

"What? How?" gasped Jamie, shocked.

"Tooth said that when kids that young experience something traumatizing or extreme sadness like that, they would repressed their memories of those incident to protect themselves and their minds from breaking down. She said it was like a defense mechanism that children use," I explained. "So in order to protect her mind, her brain suppressed all her memories that involved Lantern, which also includes me. Now, she no longer remembers me, much less, know I exist."

"Does that mean she doesn't remember her brother?" Jamie looked horrified when he asked that. He probably knew the answer, but wanted a confirmation from me since he didn't want it to be true.

"For all she knows, she doesn't have a brother," I replied.

Jamie was silent, not sure what else to say. It was clear that our conversation wasn't getting any cheerier. Jamie scratched his head, not sure what else to do.

"Jamie!" One of Jamie's friend, Monty, who had red glasses and short blond hair, called out to him.

Jamie turned around and replied back, "What?"

"Are you going to join us?" Monty asked loudly.

"Yeah, I will, but just a sec," Then Jamie turned to me again. This time, he had a serious look in his eyes. "So what will you do now?"

A little surprise by his question, it took me awhile to think of an answer. "Well, Lantern told me to look after his sister for him, so... I'll do just that. It's the least I can do for him now that he's gone."

Jamie didn't say anything anymore. Though, he still looked worried, he didn't ask anymore questions. He gave me one last look before he turned and ran off to his friends.

I watched as Jamie went back to join his friends before I jumped off my staff, grasped it, and leaped into the air. The wind caught me and guided me to Blacksburg like it always does.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please comment or leave feedback or suggestions.

**Thanks to RainSonata for helping with editing and proofreading.**

For the time period at the start of this story, it's around Summer. I would say first or second quarter since that was what I was feeling where the time flow of the story should take place.

The question about whether we'll see and learn more about the old Fall Spirit, we'll see more in later chapters. Though the prequel story is all about him and how he came to be. So I have my own question for you readers, would you want me to post the prologue of the Prequel and chapter 1? If I do that, once I post ch 1, ch 2 won't be coming until I finish the sequel story… or if I feel like writing it.

Or you rather wait until I finish the sequel and then start posting the prequel?


	3. Chapter 2 Recalling the Flame

**************-M**ountain Sky

**Will**: black hair and yellow amber eyes

**Cinder**: black hair and black eyes

**Jack o Lantern**: red hair and yellow amber eyes

I'm seeing something here. Just saying.

**************Disclaimer: I do not own the ROTG universe or its original characters. This story is written within the ROTG universe. The rest of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Recalling the Flame**

Fire...

There was so much fire around me. It was blazing wildly and roaring like a beast. I couldn't see a way out. There was nothing but the burning flames trapping me in its fiery prison. I can feel the heat burning on my skin. I tried to make myself smaller by wrapping my arms close to myself, keeping myself away from the fire.

But the more I try to get away from it, the more it seemed like it was getting closer. It was like the flames were trying to get to me... reaching out for me.

It was like the fire was alive.

"Get away from me!" I moved away out of fear, but somehow, I think angered it. I could hear desperate cries, agonizing screams, and anguishing roars. I could feel my whole body shaking when I heard all those horrible sounds around me. I tried to cover my ears, but I could still hear them in my head.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

The cries and screams continued to holler around me. My head was in pain like something was pounding inside, trying to break out. It hurt so much that I grabbed my head, painfully. I wanted to get away. I wanted get out of here. My mind was going to shatter and the fire continued to yell around. I was scared out of my wits.

"Let me go! Make it stop! Someone! Anyone! Please... help me..." I cried in desperation. Pleading to anyone who can hear me.

_...ack..._

"Shut up!"

_...La...ern..._

"Someone! Irwin! Where are you?!"

_... ake..._

"Get me out of here!"

_... wa... up..._

"Please..."

* * *

"Will!"

I woke up with a sudden jolt. My eyes flew open immediately and I could feel my heart beating like crazy. I could hear a loud breathing and then realized it was me. I was sweating so much that I might've drenched my clothes. It was like I was running for hours and didn't stop until my body was about to break down.

"Will, are you alright," I could hear a concerned voice close by and something grasping on my shoulder, shaking me a little to break me out of my confusion.

At first, I wasn't sure where I was. It was dark at first, but then there were some light coming from the window so I was able to see a little bit of my surroundings.

The tables... the TV... the sofa... Oh right, I was sleeping on the sofa in the living room at Irwin's place.

When I turned to where the voice was coming from, I could make out Irwin's concern face due to the dim light from the window. It was still night since it still looked dark, so the light must've come from the street lights outside. For some reason, I felt relieved at the sight of him. I could feel my body calming down and my hand slowly relaxing. I just realized that I was gripping on the blanket really hard earlier.

"Did you have a nightmare? You were moaning a lot in your sleep," he asked worriedly.

"I'm...fine," I replied, trying to make myself sound calm. "It was just... a strange nightmare, that's all."

"Strange?" he stared at me with a confused look.

"Yeah," I answered, turning away. I didn't feel like telling him about it that much. Heck! Even I couldn't make sense of it myself. It was just fire. Lots and lots of fire.

Irwin seemed to get the hint so he didn't ask anymore questions. Though, I can hear him sighing in worry.

"Alright, just try to get back to sleep if you can," he told me. "It's three in the morning, so you still need some rest. If something is bothering you, you can come to me for help."

"Okay," I nodded.

Then Irwin walked back to his bedroom, leaving the door slightly open. It was like he was telling me that it was okay to go to him if I needed to, even when he was sleeping. It was very nice of him to be so concern about me this much even though we just met.

Never did I think I would be able to find someone who can see or hear me. I was giving up and accepting that I was nothing but a ghost to these people. Nobody can hear or see me. I can't even touch anybody. It was like I was a ghost that didn't know I died. I guess that was what I am. Maybe I lost my memory because I was in shock from my death. That would explain everything.

So I sulked and despaired at my hopelessness. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. But no one would hear me anyways. Nobody can. I was by myself. I was going to be alone forever... that was what I thought until _he_ came.

The man name Irwin, could see me, could hear me, and I was able to touch him without going through him like the others' before. It was like a miracle. It was as if someone heard my wishes and brought this man to me.

At first, I was at a lost, too shock to really wonder why this man can hear and see me. Strangely, there was also this weird feeling of familiarity about him. That's when I remembered his voice. His voice was the one I heard when I was trapped in the darkness. He was the one that called out to me. His presence and name felt familiar like I met him before, but it didn't look like the man recognized me at all. Does that mean he doesn't know me? I didn't want to scare the man away or make him think that I'm crazy, so I try not to reveal anything that would sound suspicious. He already looked at me weirdly as it was. I guess it would be suspicious if I didn't want to go to the police or the doctor.

The reason why I didn't want to go to the police was because, I already did. Not one person saw me or hear me. I didn't even bother to go anywhere else after that. It was going to be the same anyways. If Irwin went to the police and discovered this, he'll probably get freaked out.

He was nice enough to try and help me though. When he found out that I have an amnesia and had nowhere else to go, he offered shelter at his place. I didn't mind staying at his place. I didn't really understand why, but my instinct told me that this man can be trusted and I should go with him. There was also something about him that drew me in.

I tried to go back to sleep, hoping that I didn't dream of anymore screaming fire that wanted to engulf me like a hungry animal.

The rest of the night, liked I hoped, I didn't dream of anything.

Irwin woke me up early this morning. He said that he needed to go pick up some clothes for me at his parents place and then go to work. I didn't feel like being left alone in his apartment, so I asked to go with him. Irwin didn't mind so he let me tag along.

So we drove to his parents place, which was a nice looking house. The neighborhood seemed peaceful and quiet. Not to mention, oddly familiar.

I stayed in his car when he went to get the clothes in the house. I was able to get a look at his parents at the front porch. An old looking woman came out and hugged him warmly. For some reason, I knew that she was Irwin's mom. Then an old man came out after and hugged Irwin as well. That must be his dad. They were both smiling happily at him as if they were so excited to see him. Maybe they haven't seen him for awhile and missed him. They were talking to each other for a little while before they finally went into the house.

Since it was probably going to take awhile for Irwin to get the clothes, I thought I might as well take a little walk around here. I just had this urge to explore this neighborhood a bit for some reason. Not to mention, there were really nothing much for me to do while waiting, so I might as well take stroll to pass time.

So I got out of the car and walked down the side walk. Again, this place felt familiar like I used to walk down this path many times. The trees, the bush, the houses, the wind, and the streets. Everything felt nostalgic. Maybe I really did belong here.

As I was walking, I could hear a squeaking noise and it caught my attention. It was like the squeaky sound of metal of some sort, so I followed the sound out of curiosity. It took me awhile, but I was able to follow the sound to one of the houses' backyard. There was a tall wooden fence that was higher than my head, so I couldn't see anything that was on the other side. Though, I can definitely hear the squeaky sound from over the fence.

Should I try to find a hole to see what was on the other side or maybe climb a tree? Would it look weird if I climb over the fence? Not like anybody can see me, right? Just when I was wondering if I should try to attempt any of the ideas I had in mind, I spotted broken boards of the fence nearby. It was crooked and there was a good wide opening to see what was on the other side, so I went to check it out.

When I looked through the opening in the fence, I spotted a playground like the sandbox, a small playhouse, and a set of swings and slide. I discovered that the source of the squeaky noise was from the swing. There was a little girl swinging gently on the swing. Her hair was slightly long and light brown. He grassy green eyes was staring at the ground sadly.

Why does she look so sad?

Seeing her expression like that seemed to cause this aching feeling in my chest. A little girl like her shouldn't be swinging on the swing alone and depress like that. She should be running around, laughing and smiling.

There was also something on her lap that really caught my eye. There was this big lumpy looking orange cushion... I think. Wait a minute, after a careful look at that orange cushion, there seems to be a face on it. That cushion has this weird goofy grin on it. Is that supposed to be a pumpkin? Wait, no. Jack o'lantern pillow? It also looked a little dirty. Probably from being carried around a lot.

While the little girl was gently swinging on the swing with that orange pumpkin doll on her lap, the back door of the house swung open and a woman came walking out of it.

"Abigail, sweetheart," called the woman as she went up to the child and kneeled down so they can talk face to face on equal level. "Daddy will be home soon so be ready when I call you, alright?" She said in a gentle voice.

"Yes, mommy," replied the little girl, though she didn't make eye contact with her mother at all. She seemed to be staring at the ground, yet not really focusing on anything.

The mother sighed sadly, not sure what to do to make her daughter cheer up. Then she got up and went back into the house, waiting for her husband to come home.

The little girl, Abigail, continued to swing on the swing for a little bit more before she got off and walked towards the sandbox. She sat down on the sand, put the pumpkin doll beside her, grabbed a stick that was close by, and began drawing on the sand.

I started to wonder if I could do something to make her smile. It must be strange to be so concern for a kid I didn't even know. But heck! It's not like anybody can see me right? Not like anybody would notice some strange kid climbing over the fence into someone else's backyard. Totally not suspicious at all.

I looked up at the fence to estimate the height of it and myself. Doesn't look too tall. I should be able to climb over it. I wonder if I was athletic before? Well, time to find out. As I bent my knees and pushed myself into the air, I pushed a lot of force into my legs to get myself over the fence. Though, I think I might've underestimate the power of my legs, because...

I was sent thirty feet into the air...

HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS HOLY! I'M FLYING!

Yes, I was flying! Over the freaking fence! I totally went off with my estimation and now I'm finding myself being pulled by gravity and heading towards the ground.

WHERE'S THE FREAKIN' LANDING INSTRUCTIONS?!

I closed my eyes, ready to feel the painful impact of crashing into the earth below and breaking several of my bones. I waited... and waited... and waited... wait a minute! Why am I not hitting the ground? I opened my eyes and looked down, wondering why it was taking so long.

Oh! Uh... Looks like I'm... floating... like a few feet from the ground... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE LAW OF GRAVITY!?

_Thud!_

Ow! Oh now I hit the ground!

I massaged my nose in pain since I fell on my face. It was painful, but I think I didn't break anything. Confusion ran around in my brain like a kid on a sugar rush. How did I managed to jump that high?! Then there was also that floating earlier. Does this have anything to do with everybody, except Irwin, being unable to see me and going through me like a ghost?

Then the sound of a stick being drawn on the sand got me back to my senses. Almost forgot the reason why I even jumped, or _flew_, over the fence in the first place. Once I got up and brushed my pants a little, I walked towards the sandbox and bent down to see what she was drawing.

A lot of the drawings were pretty easy to make out like a few stick figures and animals. There were also some doodles of trees and mountains. Though all those drawings were simple and common among kids her age, it felt kind of sad like the girl herself.

I tried to look around for something. Not sure what I had in mind or what should I do, but I just wanted to do something for her. Then my eyes spotted something on the side of the sandbox. When I saw it, I immediately got an idea.

* * *

**~ Abby's Side ~**

Scribbling on the sandy surface in the sandbox, Abby was wandering through her mind. She didn't feel like doing anything much. She just let the time and days pass by. She was sad, but she didn't know why.

She was still in her depression after loosing her brother a few months ago, in which she has now forgotten due to the shock. In order to protect her mind and heart, her brain erased anything that was related to her brother. Though, she may have already forgotten her brother, Jack Frost, and everything magical she once experience, somewhere in her heart, her emotion still remembered the pain. Her heart was still suffering and broken, unable to heal itself even after so long.

But like the child she was, she sunk deep into her depression, unable to figure out what to do to make the pain go away. She felt lonely, but she didn't want to play with the other kids. She felt sad, but she didn't go out of her way to make herself happy. She longed for something, but she didn't know what it was or where to find it. She was lost and depressed like a boat without an oar, floating in an ocean of her dark emotion. All she could think of doing right now was just draw.

It was like she knew that she has forgotten something, but she didn't know what. She just wandered in her mind as she drew as if expecting that somewhere in her memories would come out into her drawings.

She drew stick figures representing her parents and herself. Then other figures began to form like one that looked cubic and large, another had wings, another one that was short and stubby, and then a rabbit. She didn't think of anything when she was drawing, her hand just drew them for her. Though she didn't know what it meant, she kept on drawing endlessly without care. Then two figures with a hook stick in each of their hand was drawn with a few pointy trees above.

Then she felt this strange unknown pain in her chest coming from those two figures. Especially, the one with the stick that had something round hanging from the tip. She didn't know why, but she felt this strong feeling towards that figure. A very strong painful longing feeling.

Her eyes began to feel hot and she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She didn't understand why she was crying, so out of reflex, she wiped her tears with her sleeve.

Suddenly, she felt something next to her. It was like a warm breeze brushing her cheek and hair. It was like there was this strange and yet familiar presence beside her. Her instincts told her to turn around, so she did.

Nobody was there. Even the warm presence was gone. It had appeared and went so fast that she almost thought that her mind was playing tricks on her. Then she noticed something on her pumpkin plush doll that was laying beside her.

It was a small yellow dandelion that looked like it was just picked was right on the orange plush.

And written on the sand in front of it was...

_Smile :)_

* * *

**~Irwin's POV~**

I hope Will wasn't getting too bored in the car. I didn't expect my parents to stall me so long with their talk about how they were doing and asking what I've been up to. They also mentioned something about going to a chess competition next week. Not sure how they can stand sitting and watching people play chess for hours, but they were definitely chess fanatics. I, for one, am not.

Once I got the clothes that I needed, or Will needed, I had to bid my parents farewell. Once I got a kiss on the cheek from mom and a big bear hug from dad, I hurried out the door with the box of clothes and hoped that Will hasn't died from boredom in the car yet.

When I got to the car, I found Will was still sitting at the front passenger's seat where I last left him, staring out the window.

"Sorry for taking so long," I apologize to him when I opened the door to the back seats to put the box there. "My parents were trying to catch up with what's been going on with me and at the same time, updating me on what they've been doing lately."

"I didn't wait very long. I kind of took a walk around here to explore the place a bit, so I wasn't really bored," he told me, though not looking at me when he answered. For some reason, he didn't seem like he was focused on anything outside. More like he wasn't looking at anything specific at all.

"Will, is something the matter?" I asked, noticing his strange mood.

"Um... nothing," he answered, now looking at me. "I was just wondering if I knew this place, that's all. Just trying to see if I can remember anything."

That would explain the look in his eyes. He was lost in thought about his memories.

"Well, alright then." I didn't feel like poking in too much, especially to a kid with no memories. Then I got into the driver's side and started up the car. "I need to go to work in about half an hour so I'll drop you off at the apartment. For the rest of the day, you can do whatever you want. Walk around town and see if it helps you remember anything."

"Alright," Will nodded in understanding.

"I'll be home around six so we'll have dinner around that time," I continued to explain our schedule. "So you have the whole day to yourself so maybe try to make some friends if you can. It's a good idea to have some when you're on you're own and have nothing to do."

With that being said, I was still a little worried for the kid. I wasn't sure if he would be able to make friends that easily, especially with his amnesia. I just hope that he doesn't meet some jerks and get bullied for it. Or worse, make him do something when he's still clueless. But Will was a teenager, so he might have _some_ common sense to at least judge what can and can't be done, right?

Now that I pondered over it, I feel unsure about letting Will wander around the place alone, but I had work and I don't think Will would like to stay coup up in the apartment. There wasn't anything to do at my place besides watching TV, but even that, there wasn't that many channels to watch anyways.

Maybe I was worrying too much. Will seem capable enough to walk around on his own. He's a teenager for god's sake! He's not some kindergarten that needed his parents to hold his hand. It's not like he was going to do anything _crazy_ or _dangerous_... right?

* * *

**~Will's POV~**

This was seriously a _bad_ idea. Like life threatening bad idea. This was _crazy_ AND _dangerous_!

At the top of the apartment, I was staring down at the ground below nervously. I was standing right on the edge, debating whether I should go through with this or not. After I semi-flew over the fence back at that girl's backyard, it's been nagging my mind ever since. Was it possible that I can fly?

After Irwin got me some new clothes and dropped me off at the apartment, I quickly changed into my new outfit, which was a dark grey T-shirt with dark colored jeans and black shoes. I also put on a thin black sleeveless hooded jack. Even though it was summer, it didn't feel that hot to me. Not even when I was wearing just as much black and dark colors as batman.

As I looked down again, I could see the narrow alley with teeny tiny trashcans and boxes stacked here and there. It was an alley between this apartment and another building. The distance from here to the ground was nerve wrecking. It almost felt like the force of gravity was pulling me down. If I was a normal person and jumped off right here, there would be no doubt that I'll go 'kasplat!' on the cement floor and crack my bra... well, you get the idea.

But the thing was, I wasn't a normal person. No one can see or hear, except Irwin, which was still a mystery to me to why only him. People seemed to be able to go through me like a ghost. And earlier today, I did _flew_ over a fence and even hovered above the ground for a few seconds.

This was the reason why I came to the roof. I thought it was a good place to attempt a flying test. The plan was for me to jump onto the other roof top of the building next door. It was around the same height, if not, a little shorter. The distance was not that far, but also not that close. Those who don't have strong leg muscles won't be able to make it. I don't think I'm that athletic, but I still want to see if I can fly.

I tried not to look down again to wreck my confidence. I took a deep breath and ready myself to jump.

If my instincts were right, I should be able to make the jump or even leap high into the air. But what if I was wrong and I didn't make it, but fell straight to the ground. No, no, don't think about that. You already flew once today, so it must be possible. But what if I was just imagining things and once I step off this building, I'll fall to my death. Wait a minute, am I not dead already? So I can't die twice, right?... But can I feel pain? Stop it, Will! You're not backing off just because of a little height! Besides, if I was imagining myself flying over the fence, then how did I get into the backyard in the first place? But even if I did fly back there, it was not guaranteed that I would be able to do it again easily...

"Gah! Stop being so indecisive and jump already!" I blew up at myself and messed my hair in frustration.

_Coo coo_

Huh? What was that? Didn't that sound like...

I stopped trying to pull my hair and turned around to where the sound was coming from. Suddenly, I was taken aback at what I saw.

A huge flock of pigeons was staring at me with their derpy eyes. Since when did I get myself an audience!?

_Coo coo_

"Go away! Shoo! Nothing to see here!" I tried to chase them away by waving my hands around. It worked at first since the birds flew into the sky, but then they just came back and landed on the roof again, continuing to watch me with their clueless gaze.

_Coo coo_

"Damn birds!" I tried again, but the same thing happened, except now I had some landing on my head and shoulders, not afraid of me whatsoever. "Damn it! Get off m...!"

_Honk!_

Somewhere close by, a truck blasted its horn loudly, causing me and the pigeons to jump in shock. The bird immediately scattered in fright and I got caught in a storm of feathers.

I cried out in shock and birds flew everywhere, covering my vision. I stepped back, trying to get away from them, but then I felt like something caught the back of my knee and the next thing I knew, I was falling backwards...

And I continued to fall...

HOLY... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Oh my god! I'm going to die! I can feel the air rushing passed my face as I was heading towards the ground. Out of pure desperation to not die, I tried to remember how I flew that morning. I kept thinking of 'Fly! Up! Abracadabra! Yip! Yip!' out of panic.

As I was getting closer to the ground, I was suddenly hit with this strange feeling. It was like some kind of natural instinct took over me and I had this feeling that I knew what to do. I immediately closed my eyes and tried to imagine... no, feel myself rise.

That's when I felt my body jerk upward like I was being flung into the air. I opened my eyes and found myself flying upward. I did it! I really DID IT! I'M FLYING!

Like some kind of natural skill, I started to figure out how to keep myself in the air. Though, I had a few drops and falling, but I was able to get myself back into the air quickly. It was like I already knew how to fly, but I just needed a little push to make my body remember how to do it.

Gliding through the town felt amazing! It was like I was in a dream. I can feel the thrill, excitement, and familiarity of this spread through my chest. Strangely, it felt like something inside of me was telling me that flying wasn't unusual for me.

I flew through the town, watching people going about their daily lives. Not one person notice a flying teenager at all. I even discovered that if I flew close enough to a person, I can create a wind vortex. Even if they can't see me, the people can still feel the gust of wind pass by.

For a while, I was flying around town and then I got towards the neighborhood park. It was around the afternoon and the weather was nice so there were people taking a stroll. I spotted kids and dogs here and there. A good time to come out and play.

While I was enjoying the view from up here, I spotted a group of kids and teenagers down below. It looked like the kids and teenagers were having some kind of argument of some sort since the kids were glaring at the teenagers. One dark skin girl was even pointing at the teenagers like she was yelling at them. The teenagers didn't look bothered by the kids, but something about them didn't feel right for me.

I felt like taking a look at what was going on with them so I flew down towards the group. As I landed and hid behind a tree, I peaked from the corner and took note of the kids and teenagers. There were fives kids and three teenagers in total. The kids seemed to be either nervous, annoyed, and furious at the teenagers for some reason while the teenagers had this sneer across their faces as if they were looking down on the younger ones. These guys were wearing some black leather jacket like some kind of gangster and I have to admit that they were an eye catching bunch since they came in unique sizes and appearance. But something inside of me was telling me that I really didn't like those teenagers very much.

"Give it back, you bullies!" shouted a girl with dark skin with long braided black hair. "You have no right to just take our ball for no reason!"

"No reason? Of course, I have a reason. We're much older than you so we get to do whatever we want. So you little kiddies should just do what we say or we might _accidentally_ drop this ball on someone's face," said one of the teenagers with the spiky blond hair. Actually, it think it's bleached since it didn't look natural. This guy was holding up red rubber ball as if he was showing that he meant what he said about _dropping_ that thing.

What?! Are you serious!? Am I understand this correctly? From what I can understand from what they were saying, the teenagers seemed to have stolen the ball from the kids! Like seriously! How old are you guys?! Why would you steal a ball from a bunch of kids!? Don't they realize how immature and stupid they look right now?!

I was so pissed off at those teenagers, I swear something in my brain just snapped. I half ran half stomped towards them and was about to give them a piece of my mind. But when I tried to grab them, my hand just went through them.

Damn it! I forgot I can't touch them! Why do I have to be intangible?!

"So just because you guys are older, you have the right to be jerks?! That doesn't make sense at all," argued the blond boy. "For teenagers, you guys sure are immature and this is coming from someone who's way younger than you."

"Seriously, you would think that people at their age would act their age," commented a black hair boy.

"But looks can be deceiving... But in their case, they act just how they look. Like a bunch of idiots that wants to act cool by being bad boys," a short dark brown hair girl, who looked similar to the black hair boy before, added to the insult.

"You little pipsqueaks!" The spiky hair guy growled angrily. He raised his hand and about to throw the rubber ball and them out of fury, but then realized something was off. "What the hell?! Where'd the ball go!?" he cried, dumbfounded.

_Bonk!_

The rubber ball he was holding onto before was now thrown into his face! The spiky hair guy fell backwards hard and he was now crying in pain.

New discovery of mine. Though, I can't touch people, I can still touch objects. Now it's time for a game of dodge ball with the ghost boy.

"Ow! What the fu...!?" Before he finished his cussing, I grabbed the ball that came rolling back and threw it at Spiky so the kids don't hear that dirty word.

There's kids here, you stupid, inconsiderate, and brainless porcupine! What if they start using that in front of the other kids or worse, their parents?!

The other two thugs tried to help their leader, but I too threw the ball at them. Five point for hitting the skinny guy with the pointy face on the stomach. Ten points for the back of the head for fatso. I swear those two reminded me of a fox and a hippo! Did these guys came out of the zoo or something?!

"Gah!"

"Oof!"

The two guys went tumbling down onto the ground, both in pain and shocked at what happened.

I was really enjoying this. Being able to mess around with these idiots was a lot of fun. I could almost feel myself smirking in triumph. Even though they had three on their side, they can't see me. That meant, they were in a huge disadvantage. I'm starting to really enjoy this superior feeling over them.

For the kids, they were just standing there with a confused looks. They weren't sure what was happening. Once second, the ball was in the spiky guy's hand and the next, it was hitting them with a life of its own.

"What the hell is going on here!?" cried the spiky hair dude, looking freaked out and confused. Then he glared at the kids and shouted, "You brats are doing this aren't you! I don't know what or how you guys did it, but you guys are dead meat!" Then he suddenly got up and reached out to grab the closest kid he could reach.

I stared in horror as the guy was going for the most timid looking kid and I immediately rushed to stop him. "Don't you dare lay a hand on him!" I yelled even though I knew no one could hear me.

For that split moment, I forgot that I can't touch the guy, but my brain unconsciously ordered me to protect the boy. My anger was burning in my chest. I could almost feel this heat that came rushing throughout my body. I hated this bastard. I wanted him to stop. I wanted to torture him. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to beg for his life. I wanted him burned!

How DARE he try to hurt a kid half his size!

"GO BURN IN HELL!" I screamed as I tried to reach out and grab the asshole's arm before it reached the boy.

Then something unexplainable happened...

His sleeve was suddenly on fire.

"HOLY SHIT!" The guy yelled in horror and tried to wave his arms really fast, hoping to put out the flames, but instead, he made it worse. The flames started to spread to his back and continued to burn the rest of his black leather jacket. Out of instinct, he quickly took off the jacket and threw it onto the ground. He stomped on the flames several times until the fire was finally put out.

Then there was the eerie silence of shock and confusion. The spiky hair guy was now panting hard from adrenaline of almost being burned alive. His two friends were staring at him and the half burned jacket as if expecting it was going to burst into flames again. The kids were just as freaked out as the teenagers. Their faces were pale white and their eyes were widen to the size of golf balls.

Finally, the spiky hair teenager broke the silence. "Fuck the ball! These kids are a bunch of pyromaniacs!" he accused them for the fire before he ran off, leaving his half burned jacket on the ground. His two followers also got up quickly and went after their leader, terrified.

Did I just do that? Did I just tried to burn the guy?

I stared at my hand in confusion. My mind was in turmoil. I couldn't completely comprehend what just happened, but for a split second before the jacket caught fire, I thought I saw my hand shot something like fire towards the teenager.

Did I just shot out fire at the him?

My mind tried to put itself together to understand what I just did. Then I realized something that made my whole body went cold.

I tried to burn the guy alive... I tried to kill him.

* * *

**~Frost's POV~**

The trip from Burgess to Blacksburg wasn't very long. Especially, if you can fly back and forth. The amount of time to get there was enough for me to think about the conversation I had with Jamie. I knew he was concern for me and Abby. It's just like him to be concern for other people.

Especially Abby, since he did took care of her when he found her in the woods. Abby was like another sister to him and to me as well. Not to mention, Sophie and Abby got along very well from what I heard from the brother himself. Poor Sophie also seemed to ask about Abby a lot, wondering if she would come and play with her again.

I flew over the small town, searching for a specific house. It wasn't long to find it since I went there many times before and I would immediately recognize the house right away.

I landed on top of the wooden fence at the back of the house, which I balanced myself on it easily. I looked around the backyard and spotted the little girl I was looking for, Abby.

Still staying in the backyard like she always was. She was sitting in the sandbox, probably drawing things again. I felt a little relieved to see that she was still here, safe and sound. I leaped into the air and landed lightly next to Abby. On the sand, I was able to recognized all the guardians, Lantern, and myself from all those doodles. I knew she can't remember us, but I was glad that at least we weren't completely forgotten by her. We haven't completely disappeared from her memories, but merely buried away inside her mind. I couldn't help smiling when I saw those drawings. Even if they also made me feel a little sad inside.

Then I noticed Abby was staring at something in her hand. It was a dandelion. It could possibly be any dandelion that was growing around her that she could've picked, but for some reason, the way she was looking at the yellow flower was strange. She was twirling the thing with interest and I could see confusion and curiosity in her eyes. Was there something special about this flower?

Abby kept staring and twirling the flower for a while until she turned to look at her pumpkin doll, sitting next to her.

Confused at what the plush had anything to do with the dandelion, I also turned to look at it. That's when I noticed the writing in the sand in front of it.

_Smile :)_

Smile? Did Abby wrote that? But the hand writing looked too neat to be hers and I've seen her writings. They looked more like caveman's drawings then letters. Not to mention, why would she write that to herself.

Suddenly, I noticed something that made my jaws dropped. Was she smiling? She was _smiling_! I haven't seen her smile in ages! The last time I remembered was months ago. Before all those tragic incident happened. Even though it was a small smile, I was still shocked to see it. Did that tiny flower and strange message in the sand did that to her?

I got confused and wondered how the flower and message connected. Where did that flower came from? Did someone gave it to her? Then was that the same person who wrote that message in the sand?

Well, whoever it was, I really wanted to thank them for making Abby smile again. Something like relief, joy, and warmth washed over me upon seeing her smile like this after so long and with the stuff she went through. Maybe, Abby can finally start healing.

* * *

**~In the forest of Burgess~**

Deep within the forest near the town of Burgess, a lone lantern and its pole stood crookedly on the ground, surrounded by the shadows of the trees. The air was filled with a haunting sadness of what happened months ago.

A war between light and darkness took place here in this town, but ended within these forest. A battle was fought and a life was struck down. Now only the lantern was left to remind who's life was taken.

The lantern had stood here silently and sadly as if grieving for its lost owner. The fire it once had was gone just like its master and was left flameless for so long...

...Until now

_Bi..._

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please comment or leave feedback or suggestions.

**Thanks to RainSonata for helping with editing and proofreading.**

Not sure if anyone is interested, but I just recently drew Jack O. Lantern if he were in his twenties. I'm also thinking of doing one of Jack Frost, but I really don't know what Frost boy would look like in his twenties. Pic is on my DA account. For those of you who think Lantern looks like a girl or looks feminine or BOTH, well, you might like this. I just really can't draw manly Lantern. It just doesn't fit him. He may not be physically strong, but he sure is fast as hell on his feet. All those years from running away from teachers and adults when he pulled pranks had served him well that even the PE teacher tried to make him join the sprint team. Of course, Lantern turned them down because he didn't want to take away his precious (scheming his next prank) time.

Oh and not to forget, **jbkemp17**, the kids on the cover are boys, Jack O Lantern and Cinder. There are no girls. *sigh* Does Lantern really look like a girl that much?


	4. Chapter 3 When a Ghost Gets Bored

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ROTG universe or its original characters. This story is written within the ROTG universe. The rest of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: When a Ghost Gets Bored**

**~Will's POV~**

More than a week has passed since that fire incident with those bullies in the park. Though it has been so long, the memory of that day was still fresh in my head as if it just happened moments ago. As I sat here on the sofa in Irwin's apartment, I couldn't stop thinking about that incident. The fire that ignited and burnt the jacket of that spiky hair guy kept replaying in my mind.

I didn't really mean to hurt him. I was just pissed off that he was bullying those kids. Sure, I felt like beating the guy to a pulp out of anger, but I didn't mean to light him on fire.

But then there were those dark and malicious feelings.

I didn't know what got over me, but no matter how much I wanted to deny it, I can still remember those cruel thoughts. I wanted to hurt him, make him suffer, and almost wished that he would go drop dead somewhere. I just got really angry and those thoughts just came out of nowhere.

And the fire...

At first, I thought it was just my crazy imagination messing with me. Like come on! Since when do clothes ignite for no reason? But the fire and the spiky hair guy freaking out was definitely real. I tried to tell myself that there was probably a logical explanation for it like maybe because the jacket was so black that it absorbed the heat of the sun too much and combusted, but I had to quickly dismissed that. It was a plain stupid idea and I didn't think science was my best area anyways.

Then over the week, I started to have freaky stuff happening around me and all of them had to do with fire.

I continued to have these strange dreams about myself being surrounded by screaming fire. I heard of fire roaring or cracking when it comes to bonfires, but _screaming_? It was like the fire was screaming in desperation and anguish. It was weird and scary at the same time. As the nightmares continued almost every night, Irwin was starting to get worried. I didn't want to trouble him with just nightmares, so I told him I was fine. Then as of late, my dreams started to change. While there was still the fire, strange black ashes began to appear and slither through the flames. Then the fire would thrash around wildly as if trying to fight off the black substance while at the same time, trying to reach out to me. The black substance would try to hold it down while also trying to get to me as well. I was afraid as they tried to come closer to me so I tried so hard to stay away from both of them. The fire was fierce and wild while the ashes was menacing and vicious. It was freaky to watch the two elements fighting each other to get to me. I didn't know what would happen if one of them manages to get me and I seriously don't want to find out.

Then afterwards, I would wake up and find burnt marks on my blanket. It didn't help that I've been having strange nightmares almost every night and now I have to worry about burning the sofa when I sleep. I tried my best to hide the burnt marks by folding the blanket and covering the burns, which thank god, Irwin hasn't noticed it. I did considered throwing it away, but Irwin would notice a blanket going missing since he doesn't have that many in the first place. Luckily, Irwin didn't plan to wash the blanket any time soon so he hadn't seen it yet. He also thought I might have a thing for tidiness because I kept folding it so neatly while he just left his bed in a mess.

Then there was a time when I was reading a magazine that I found lying on the floor. It was about some celebrity raising their kids very poorly and it just really got to me. I was really pissed off that some adults were just seriously not fit to raise kids and yet they still went and got kids anyways. So while I was fuming from that gossip, the magazine started to burn up. I didn't notice it at first until I smelled something burning. When I saw the wisp of smoke coming from the page I was reading, I immediately noticed specks of orange red glow eating through the pages like a hungry virus. I completely freaked out and threw the magazine away. Then the thing burst into a ball of fire and I had to stomp on it several times before the fire finally went out. I was very lucky Irwin wasn't home or he would've freaked out even more than me.

That's when I started to really come to terms that I can create fire with my bare hands. Since it wasn't my imagination playing with me, I started to wonder...

How the hell did I do what I just did? Why can I create fire? _What_ am I?

I didn't remember my past so I didn't know what I am or why I have these powers. I can't even control it properly. I'm scared that I might accidentally hurt someone like what I did with Spiky guy again. I didn't want to burn anyone! I'm not some crazy arsonist that goes around combusting people for the fun of it!...

Or was I...

I don't have my memories, so how do I know for sure that I wasn't some sick and messed up person back then? Maybe I _was_ a psycho that loved to burn things for some twisted amusement like those pyromaniacs. Am I some kind of fire demon?

Suddenly, I had this huge headache out of nowhere and I grasped my head in pain. Then these images of buildings burning up in flames and people running in terror and panic appeared in my mind. I could hear loud screaming and crying through the roaring flames. There were so much fear and devastation coming from those people. Yet, there was another feeling of pure enjoyment and superiority at watching the chaos unfold. It was the kind of feeling where someone was watching ants run around in panic while pouring water onto their underground home for the fun of it. Then I realized something about that part of the memory. The person who had that sickening amusement of watching other people suffer... was me.

Once those random images disappeared, my headache went away, but another aching pain began to grow in my chest. Confusion, shock, horror, and guilt swept over me like a wave of emotion.

What were those memories? Were those thoughts really mine? Were those cruel and evil feelings really came from me? Was I really a sick and crazy bastard?

"Will, are you alright?" I heard a concerned voice from behind and a hand grasping my shoulder lightly. I jolted in surprised and turned around to find Irwin staring at me worriedly. "Did your head hurt?"

"I'm... fine," I lied. "Just a slight headache."

"You've been acting kind of strange lately," said Irwin. "I know you don't really talk that much, but you seem to be worried about something. Is there something bothering you?"

"No, nothing like that," I lied. I didn't want Irwin to know about the strange things happening with me and that terrible memory I just had. I'm scared that he might think I'm crazy and send me to some institution for nutcases. Not to mention, since nobody can see me, Irwin will find out that I'm not normal and the next thing you know, he might freak out and chase me away like I was some monster or demon.

Or worse, those people would put Irwin in one of those crazy people hospitals, thinking he was crazy or sick! I didn't want that. I didn't want to be along, so I chose to keep those things a secret.

"Well, alright then. Here," Irwin handed me a bowl of cereal and a plastic spoon. "Eat something a bit. You haven't been eating very well for awhile now."

I whispered a thanks as I took the bowl and spoon. I stared down at the bowl of cornflakes and milk with guilt in my stomach now. I felt ashamed for chasing him away when he was so concerned for me, but I was just so afraid. I don't know what's going on or what's happening to me. I was afraid of myself... What I've done... And what I might've done in the past...

I'm starting to not want to know who I am... who I _was_ anymore. I was scared I might hurt someone else again... or burn someone accidentally out of anger. What if I hurt Irwin by accident?... No, I don't want to hurt anyone, but I was afraid that those cruel desires will return and I would lose myself to it again. What would I do if I lose myself?

As I was so deep in despair and stressed out with my situation, I began to feel this strange heat rising in my chest before it began to flow to my hand. That's when I started to feel like something was wrong. Before, I didn't noticed this, but now, I started to take note that right before some random fire appears, I would have this feeling of heat rising in me. Then I smelled something really horrible. It was like burning plastic… Oh no... not again...

When I looked at hands, I almost screamed out in shock.

My hand were on fire! It was melting the plastic spoon, causing it to twist and warp out of shape. Then the bowl of cereal burst into flames like a bowl of fire!

Immediately, I panicked and jumped up in shock. I dropped the bowl and spoon on the floor in the process. When the bowl hit the ground, the fire was quickly put out by the milk while I flapped my hand around, trying to put out the fire. Finally, I sat on my hand onto the sofa and the fire was put out, causing a wisp of smoke to come floating out of my butt. I sighed in relief now that I managed to put out the fire, but that didn't make my mood any better.

I was right. Just before a fire started, I would feel a strange heat and it seemed to connect with my emotion and thoughts. But still, I can't really grasped how to control it. Like being some psycho arsonist or fire wielding ghost wasn't enough. Now I have to add a freak of nature to the list!

"Is it me or do I smell something burning?" Irwin poked out from the kitchen, looking around with a confused expression on his face. "I'm not cooking anything though. I only made cereal."

"Maybe it was someone smoking downstairs?" I tried to come up with an excuse, hoping that would work.

Then suddenly...

_Beeeep! Beeeep! Beeeep! Beeeep!..._

The whole building suddenly was blasted with a very loud ear-splitting sound of the alarm going off and then the sprinkler started to shower us with water like an indoor rain.

"You got to be kidding me!" Irwin cried out.

Oops...

* * *

**~Irwin's POV~**

After that false alarm going off and causing my whole apartment to be drenched almost a week ago, my landlord called the cleaners to dry out the place and made sure that there won't be any mold growing. He also checked the fire alarm and didn't find anything wrong, but he still checked the whole building just in case. Luckily, I didn't have anything that was damaged by the water, so the situation wasn't that bad. The cleaners were pretty quick with their job, so Will and I were able to get back into the apartment that night.

But after that fire alarm incident, Will has been acting strange. He seemed more quiet and kept to himself more than usual. He even freaked out when I turned on the stove one time when I was about to cook something.

Will was trying to help me cook since he felt bad for living off of me, because of his amnesia problem. He felt guilty and useless, so he wanted to help whenever he can. But when I turned on the fire on the stove, Will suddenly jumped backwards and crashed into the chair behind him.

It gave me a huge shock and I immediately asked him if he was alright. He said he was fine as I pulled him up, but the way he tried to smile to assure me said otherwise. At first, I didn't think much about it since I thought maybe Will's amnesia was behind this. Maybe he forgot how a typical stove worked and was surprised by the fire or something.

Then when the lights went out in the apartment one night due to the fuse box blowing up, I had to light some candles around the room until the fuse box got fixed in the morning. Strangely, I noticed Will looking nervous around the candles like it might blow up in his face any minute. I tried to joke that they're not dynamites, so he shouldn't be so scared about them. But even when I said that, Will still seem to avoid them nonetheless.

His behavior was starting to make me worry. He seemed to act this way when he was around fire. My hunch was telling me that he might have a pyrophobia of some sort. Maybe something happened to him in the past that involved fire and it was **a**ffecting his behavior right now.

Does this mean that his memories was returning? But Will hadn't said anything about his memories so I can't be sure, so all I can think of doing now was try to make Will feel more comfortable as much as possible to help him recover. It must be tough not remembering anything about yourself. Maybe I can talk to Mikey and Phil when we get together tonight. They might have some ideas on what to do.

* * *

**~Will's POV~**

Once Irwin went to work that day, I stayed behind in the apartment for awhile until I started to get bored. I wasn't sure whether if I should go outside or not since I was afraid of starting a fire randomly. At least here, if I start to combust, I can always run to the shower.

But after a few hours of pressing the 'Next' button on the remote control while going through the channels on the TV, I just got really bored. So there's a guy eating insects in some Asian country. Big deal. A man fishing for giant man-eating fish in the amazon? Booooorrrring. Then there's... did that man just cut that fish in half and put it back in the fish tank!?... Holy snickers! That fish was swimming with only half its body while it's other half was turned into sushi! That's just morally wrong on so many levels!... And cool at the same time.

While the TV can only give me so much entertainment, sitting here doing nothing was boring my mind out. Maybe I should really get a hobby.

As I was lying on the couch upside down watching TV, I could hear loud chattering coming from outside. From the sound of the voices, they were most likely kids. Somehow, that perked my curiosity, so I got up and walked to the window. Down below on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street, I spotted a small group of kids. Not just any kids, but they were the kids I saw at the park that day. I wonder what they were up to now?

After wasting my morning and boring myself to death, I was considering of risking myself to go out. Being stuck in the apartment with nothing to do was horrible.

When I heard the kids outside chattering again, I finally decided. I'm going out, but I'm going out prepared.

So after ten minutes, I packed a backpack full of water bottles in case I lost control of my fire powers. The backpack I _borrowed_ from Irwin, which I haven't actually got his permission, but it should be fine if I get back and return before he gets home. I brought half a dozen water bottle since I couldn't find a gallon container. With this much water, I should be A-okay!

Once I felt that I was ready, I flew out the window and went to find something to do. My first thought was to find those kids from before and see what they were doing. I have this strange attachment for them for some reason. I'm not sure how to explain, but I guess it's similar to fondness.

It didn't take long for me to find them since it looked like they took a stop at the comic book store down the block. There was a _ding_ sound when they opened the door and went inside. Comic sounded interesting so I also quickly flew down in front of the store and went in right before the door closed.

The store was full of comic books stacked neatly on shelves and the more rarer looking ones were put in glass cases for protection. They were other stuff like figurines, posters, and other toys if people wanted them for collection's sake. Some of these comics look both old and new. The older ones seemed to be placed in the back of the store and behind the glass counter, which also had a bunch of cool items that was related to the comics somehow. The new ones were placed at the front, so when people entered, they would see them first.

"Which issue are you looking for, Chris?" asked the dark skin girl as she walked into an aisle of comics.

"Captain Starblast issue 67," answered the blond hair boy, following behind her.

"Wow! Look at this!" called the black hair boy, picking up a comic book from the shelf excitedly.

"Undead Rising issue 14 is already out?! Nice!" cried the dark brown hair girl, grabbing a comic book and flipping through the pages. A black hair boy, who was standing next to her, also came and looked at it over her shoulder. He looked just as excited as the girl next to him.

"I heard that comic is gory. How can you two read that?" asked the nervous looking brown hair boy.

"We're not chickens like you, Kirt," said both the boy and girl at the same time.

Then the boy name Kirt gave them an annoyed look at this. "Yeah like you two can talk. Who was the first one to run when that freaky fire thingy happened at that guy's grave, huh?"

Fire thingy? Grave? Now this caught my interest. I wonder what these kids were talking about?

"Can we not talk about that night? I'm still getting chills just remembering it and this is coming from me!" cried the boy name Chris, looking like he seriously wanted to drop the topic.

"Wow! _You_ being scared? This is a surprise. I'm actually having a hard time trying to figure out what happened. I just feel like there has to be a logical explanation for the fire to act that way," said the dark skin girl, coming back with a comic in her hand. "Here's Captain whatever number 67," she handed the thin book to Chris.

"Sam, a HAND came out of the FIRE! How is there a _logical explanation_ for THAT!?" demanded Chris, staring at the girl in disbelief.

"So you're saying that it might be the ghost that haunts that grave?" Sam retorted back.

Wait wait wait wait wait... A _hand_ came out of a _fire_?! Holy skittles! That sounds freaky as hell! I'll probably be screaming and running for my life if I was there. I don't know what you kids were doing at a grave, but I commend you for surviving a ghost haunt. Thank god, I wasn't there.

"Well, what else do you think it could be?" asked Kirt.

"I vote an alien creature from another dimension trying to enter our world through a portal made of fire," suggested the black hair boy.

"No, I think it must be a demon trying to escape hell and that fire portal was the gateway to hell itself," argued the short brown hair girl.

"Jenny. Brian. Not helping!" retorted Sam.

"Talking about fire, remember what happened to _Spencer_ and his gang that time?" reminded Kirt.

"Oh yeah!" remembered Chris. "Spencer's jacket caught on fire for no reason. Not to mention, the ball suddenly had a life of its own and went dodge ball on those guys. It was pretty cool and freaky at the same time."

"So what do you guys think of that?" asked Kirt.

"So you think that the grave incident and the park incident might be related?" thought Sam.

"Maybe the ghost from that grave followed us home and did those things to Spencer and his idiot cronies," suggested Brian. "Sounds like a good ghost to me."

"As long as they beat up Spencer, you think anybody is a good person," told Jenny.

"Yep!" confirmed Brian with a proud grin on his face.

What? There's a ghost that's following you guys!? Where? I started to look around nervously, expecting to see a transparent figure or some floating white cloth somewhere in the room going 'WooooOOOOOooooo!' or something. I'm might be a spirit, but I'm not ready to meet my own kind yet! What if they have a rotten face and eye balls hanging out of their socket or their jaws falling off while crawling on the floor or ceiling like some terrifying horror movie!

...Wait a minute... I was the one that beat up those bullies at the park! Ha! Scared myself there... Now I feel awkward...

"Well, whatever or _whoever_ that was, it could be dangerous. We should be careful since it seemed that it can set things on fire," warned Sam. "Anyways, go pay for your comic, Chris, so we can go already!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Miss Bossypants," joked Chris as he went to the cashier to pay.

After that kid paid for his comic, the little gang left the store and began walking down the sidewalk. I followed them just for the heck of it and I didn't have anything better to do anyways. Totally not stalking. Nope. Not a stalker so I'm not stalking. Just following. Nothing else.

After awhile, the kids went into an ice cream shop. There were so many flavors to choose from and some of them were so colorful. I wonder what that purple, blue, and green swirly one was? It looks like it might be some berry or at least something fruit related. When I looked at the tag, it said 'Tropical Dream' and nothing else. Oh that was totally explanatory! Could've at least explain if it had strawberry, blueberry, or even pistachio, but nope! It's _Tropical Dream_! We can totally guess what it was with a name like that!

Most of the kids already knew what they were getting, but Kirt seemed to be debating between two flavors since it looked like they were new flavors. He asked to sample both of them, so the employee gave him a tiny spoonful of the ice cream he asked for. Right before he was about to put them in his mouth, I tapped his shoulder and he immediately turned around out of reflex. While he was distracted, I chomp down on his spoon and ate the ice cream really quick. When he didn't see anybody and thought it was his imagination, he turned back to try his ice cream, but found his spoon was cleaned.

"Huh?" he gaped turning his spoon around, looking for his missing ice cream.

Mmm... taste like chocolate and peanut butter.

Still confused with what just happened with his first ice cream, the employee handed him the second flavor. Looked like they didn't notice Kirt's ice cream disappearing act, since they were too busy getting him the other sample.

When Kirt got his second sample, I tapped his shoulder again. Like before, he turned around and saw nothing while I gobbled down his second ice cream that day. When Kirt looked back and he was totally bewildered when he lost his ice cream again.

Ugh! Coconut and mango... Bleh! I would go for the first flavor, kid.

"Hey! Where'd my ice cream go?" wondered Kirt, looking around trying to find the ice cream thief.

"Yo Kirt, you decided on the flavor yet?" asked Brian, scooping a mint chip ice cream into his mouth.

"But I...," Kirt looked confused and fluster while he was trying to explain what just happened, but he was cut off by Jenny.

"Come on, Kirt. Everyone is waiting on you," said Jenny.

"B... but... my ice cream...," whimpered Kirt, frustrated that he couldn't find the right words to explain about his samples without sounding like he was crazy.

"Hey Kirt! Choose already!" called Chris.

Defeated, Kirt decided to stay quiet and just order a cup of ice cream for himself. He chose the 'Choco Peanut Swirl' flavor, according to what he told the employee. Good choice.

So after the ice cream shop, they went to hang out at the park again. This time though, they were at the playground where the ground is full of wood chips. They finished up their ice cream before they start climbing the bars and slide. They were having fun like how kids their age would be. Yet, I had this strange urge to play a little joke on them.

When Chris was swinging through the row of dangling rings, I would wait at the right moment when he was about to get to the next ring, I would pull the ring away and cause Chris to miss the ring. He almost fell if he hadn't held onto the current ring he was holding onto tightly. He gave the ring that I pulled away an annoyed glare as if he was accusing it of making him lose his pace. He tried to grab it again a few times, but I would keep pulling it back, prevent him from getting to it.

Once I had my fun with that kid, I went to Jenny and Brian, who were spinning and swinging on a rubber tire that was hanging from a bar. The tire was in a horizontal position so the two kids were sitting on opposite side of each other to balance out the weight while holding onto the chain to keep them from falling off. While those two were giggling and laughing from the spinning, I grabbed the chain that was holding onto the tire and flew around in a circle really fast. This caused the tire to spin so fast that the two kids could barely hold onto the chain. Both of them cried out in shock from the sudden speed and eventually they were thrown off onto the wood chip ground. Both kids were hella dizzy and confused, but when they got up, they laughed so hard that they fell back onto the ground again.

Then Kirt got thirsty and went to the drinking fountain to get some water, but when he was slurping the water that was pouring out, I put my thumb on the spout. The pressure of the water trying to force its way out caused it to spray right into the kid's face. Kirt practically flew backwards from that gush of water and he was half soaked from his head to his waist.

"Kirt! What happened? You alright?" asked Sam, running up to him. "How did you get yourself soak like that?"

"I don't know. I think the fountain is broken," thought Kirt, wiping the water off his face.

"Maybe you should go home and change. I don't want you to get sick or anything," suggested Sam.

"Yeah. Might as well. It's almost six anyways," agreed Kirt.

"Oh right! Hey guys!" Sam called out to the rest of the group. "I think we should get back home. Kirt is soaked and my mom told me to be home before six since we're having meatloaf tonight."

So when the other kids heard this, they all gathered together and started to walk home.

Well, so far so good. I haven't burned up or anything so that was fortunate. I guess I should head back home too.

* * *

**~Kirt's POV~**

So I just split up from the group since my house was in a different direction than theirs. Even though it was supposed to be summer, the evening temperature can still get cold. And with wet and soaked clothes, the cold just got worse for me. I really want to get home soon, because I don't want to get sick or something.

It was weird how that drinking fountain broke like that. Actually, the whole day has been strange to me. I kept feeling like we were being followed, but I didn't see anybody. Then there was the ice cream incident when my samples disappeared on me after I felt someone tapping my shoulder. It was just plain weird!

Wait a minute... feeling that someone was following us? Someone tapping my shoulder, but nobody was there? I started to think of the conversation we had back at the comic book store earlier and finally realized something. Was there really a ghost following us?

I started to think back at the Spencer's jacket catching fire and then back to the abandoned mine. Was the ghost of that guy that died at the mine came back to haunt the living? Were they being followed? Was _I _being followed? I began to get these goosebumps from that thought and looked around warily. Since he was a ghost, I guess I can't see him, but that didn't mean I can't get freaked out by it. I quickly ran home, which actually was an apartment building. Unlike my friends, I live in a place where a bunch of people live under one roof. Thank god I live around a bunch of people! I don't know what it would feel like to live alone and possibly have a ghost following you.

And right when I got to the apartment building where I live, I spotted the front door opening and someone walking out. I felt relieved to find someone so I didn't feel like I'm by myself. Not to mention, it was someone I knew.

"Thank you so much, gentlemen. The wardrobe must've been heavy," the old lady, who happened to be the landlady of the apartment building I lived in, smiled at the two men. She had curly gray and white hair and wore thick purple glasses, making her green eyes look three times bigger than they really were. Her back was a little hunched, but I swear she's the most active old lady I know.

"No problem, ma'am. We carry stuff a lot heavier than that. It's our job after all," nodded one of the men.

As the two men waved to the old lady and left, I casually walk up to her.

"Hey, Mrs. Britts," I greeted the old landlady.

"Oh good morning, dearie. You wouldn't believe what I just got today! I bought this really beautiful wardrobe that I found at an antique shop. The manager seemed to really want to sell it to me so he even gave me a discount! Isn't that nice?" she beamed happily. But then when she noticed my appearance, "Why are you wet? Is it raining?" she asked, looking up at the clear sky.

"It's already evening, Mrs. Britts and no, it's not raining. I just had an accident at the park," I explained.

"Oh dear! Did you leak yourself? Go inside quick and change before someone sees you!" Then she hurried me inside and chased me upstairs. I didn't even have time to clearly explain to her that it wasn't what she was thinking, but I was already being pushed upstairs by her.

As I was walking up, I spotted Mrs. Lian walking out of her apartment. She's a nice and polite Chinese woman, typical wavy black hair and sharp brown eyes. She also has this belief that chinese herbs works better than the medicine made by doctors. She made me drank some kind of tea made from some tree root once right before my finals. It tasted horrible. She kept saying that 'It will make you smarter!' Don't know if it worked or not, but I managed to pass all my classes with mostly 'B's and two 'A's.

"Now get enough rest and drink a lot of water. I'll be back in a few minutes, sweetie," she told to the person inside her apartment.

"Okay mama," said a little girl's voice, sounding rough and dry. There was even some coughs. That must Chichi, Mrs. Lian's six year old daughter. Sounded like she was sick.

"Hey, Mrs. Lian. Is Chichi sick?" I asked.

"Oh hi there, Kirt," greeted Mrs. Lian. "Yeah, Chichi caught a cold, so I'm going to get some herbal medicine to cure her. Unfortunately, my husband is not home yet, so I have to leave Chichi home alone for a few minutes."

Then I saw Chichi poke her head out of the door. Her long silky black hair fell off her shoulders and her curious dark brown eyes stared at me in delight. "Hello, Kirt," greeted Chichi, waving her pastel pink blanket at me. That's her favorite 'Blanky' and if anybody tries to take it away from her, she'll throw a fit and cry like her life depended on it.

"Hey, Chichi," I greeted back.

"Kirt, why are you wet?" demanded Mrs. Lian, now noticing my wet clothes.

"Drinking fountain broke," I answered shortly. Short, but easy to understand.

"Oh my! Then go up to your room and change! You might catch a cold like Chichi," Mrs. Lian told me, worriedly.

"Alright, Mrs. Lian. Bye Chichi. Get better soon," I said to them before I ran upstairs.

So when I reached our apartment, which was on the fourth floor, I quickly ran into my room, threw my wet clothes off, and grabbed a pair of new ones from the closet. Looks like my mom wasn't home yet, so maybe she was working late again. It happens a few times, so I got used to it. But of all days, I have to be home alone when I might possibly have a ghost on my tail. Dad was also out on a business trip so he won't be back for another two days.

Now that I got myself changed into some dry clothes, I started to think about today's weird incident. It's been more than a week since the incident at the mine. It all started when I heard my uncle, Michael, talk about his days back in high school and how there was this friend of his that died at the mine. I got a little interested so I told my friends about it and Chris had this idea of going to explore it... _at night_. I didn't know why it had to be at night, but Chris was insistent about it.

And of course, going to a grave in the forest in the middle of the night was the worse idea Chris has ever suggested! The candle lit itself and then it started to act all weird like it was alive. Then the fire turned into some kind of mini fire twister and a freaking HAND came out of it!

We all high tailed out of there like there was no tomorrow. That night, we were so scared with what happened at the forest that we all ended up sleeping over at Brian's and Jenny's place since it was the closest.

The next day, we all tried to get over it by playing in the park, but then we were unfortunate enough to catch the attention of the bullies of our neighborhood. Spencer and his gang has been harassing us for a long time. They also like to bully the other kids too, but would run away at the first sign of trouble with the grown ups. They always think that they can do whatever they want because they were older.

Of course, it wasn't the bullies I was trying to think about, but it was what happened to the bullies that day. The ball had a life of its own and then Spencer's jacket caught on fire when there was nothing to lit it with. It was strange and I can't think of a logical explanation that would explain what happened.

But after about a week passed by with nothing strange happening, we started to not think too much about it. But honestly, we couldn't completely forget it either. Then today, we finally brought it back up again and actually had a... semi-serious discussion about it and even though the two incidents might have something to do with each other.

That's when the day started to have strange things happening to me like the ice cream incident. Then there was that feeling like there was someone else there with us, but I couldn't see it. Maybe it was the ghost of my uncle's friend following them, but what did he want? Was he angry we disturbed his resting place? Did our argument woke up and now he's cranky? And what was his name again? I have this feeling that it had to do with a holiday object or something.

While trying to remember what it was, I thought about something. The best person to ask about these questions and find out who I'm dealing with has to be someone who knew the ghost back when he was alive. My uncle! I quickly ran to the phone in the kitchen and dialed my uncle's number. My mom thought I wasn't old enough to have my own phone so I can only settle with this house phone right now.

_Ring ring ring..._

I listen to the sound of ringing for a few seconds before I finally heard a click!

[Hello?] I heard a voice from the other side of the phone line.

"Uncle Michael, it's me, Kirt. Do you have a minute?" I asked through the phone.

[Kirt? Yeah. What's up?] he asked, curiously.

"Do you remember that friend of yours that..." I tried to come up with a nicer way to ask about his dead friend. "...from the mine incident?"

[Huh? Yeah... But why are you asking about him?] Uncle Michael asked, sounding confused.

"Um...Well, I just want to know... what was he like? Was he mean?" I asked, a little nervous.

[Mean?! Nope! Not at all. Sure, he likes to pull pranks and scare the pants off of people, but he wasn't mean. He's actually a real cool dude when you get to know him. He's not afraid of anything except for his mom.] Michael started to recall about his past friend, fondly. [He once broke into our football coach's desk and put a real life tarantula in his desk drawer. Me and Irwin were in the locker rooms, changing, when we heard the most terrified scream. The next thing we knew, our coach came out of his office screaming and yelling for the janitor and an exterminator. It was funny as hell watching our serious and tough coach screaming like a little girl!]

"Why would he do that?! Won't he get into serious trouble if he gets caught!?" I asked, shocked that there was such a kid that dared to pull a prank on a coach.

[Well, I think it might be because the coach was being a dick to Irwin when he went to practice late this one time because he was trying to finish a project and Jack got seriously pissed off... Shit! Don't tell your mother I said the 'D' word and the 'P' word to you!... And the 'S' word too! She'll kill me!]

"Alright, I won't tell, but what was his name again?"

[Jack... Jack Oliver Lanternson. I would know because of all those times he scared me so bad and I would get so mad that I would yell out his full name before chasing him down like crazy.]

Jack Oliver Lanternson... Jack O. Lanternson... Jack O. Lantern! Now I remember! No wonder I kept thinking about holiday objects. His name was exactly that name of the carved pumpkin that we make every Halloween.

And from what I can gather from what my uncle was saying, this ghost might be more of a prankster rather than a mean ghost and he didn't sound like a bad person. So I guess I don't have to worry about the ghost hurting me, but I might have to watch out for his pranks. That would explain the ice cream disappearance. What about the flaming jacket? Maybe he got angry and set Spencer on fire? Well, he did sound like a person that would defend people who were being bullied and my friend and I _were_ getting bullied.

After I said good bye to my uncle and hung up the phone, I tried to sink in the information I gathered from my uncle. Maybe I should tell the other guys about his findings tomorrow. But just as I was deep in thought, I began to smell something. It smelled like something was burning. Was that smoke?

I looked around, but there was nothing burning in my apartment. The smell came from the door, so I ran to it and opened it up to see what was going on. I felt a blast of heat hitting my face when I opened up and the suffocating smell of burnt metal and wood. I looked downstairs and I was totally frozen in shock.

There were fire coming from the second floor. The building was on fire!

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please comment or leave feedback or suggestions.

**Thanks to RainSonata for helping with editing and proofreading.**

~To Catty,

Well, to me it doesn't look feminine and I've seen guys with such hair and even longer (like down half the back and tied in a ponytail) and they still don't look like girls. Besides, when I draw guys with hair that's short that you showed me, they tend to look very awkward most of the time, so when I was designing Jack o Lantern, he looked much better with that length of hair.

I guess in a way, Jack o Lantern isn't the jock built type of guy (that would be Irwin and supposedly Mikey), but normal in terms of not athletic but not scrawny, so he doesn't have to worry about image all the time. His wavy hair can get pretty whacky on bad hair days when short (had a classmate who had that problem) and slightly long tends to keep them… not as whacky.

But thanks for the explanation. Really appreciate your opinion.

~To LanternLover23

Goodness! Thank you for your poems and reviews. Very nice. Getting 4 emails notifying me of the reviews and all of them coming from you was a surprise since I never had someone review 4 times in a day. Also, thanks for the ideas of other iconic OCs that you mentioned in the first story. I actually considered a few of them before when I was writing Spirit of Fall during that time.

The Groundhog was considered for a little while, but I didn't know what a groundhog's responsibility would be and if it would protect children. But since Bunny mentioned its name in the movie, that meant that it does exist in RotG universe

Cupid, I actually considered of writing a separate story for him with both Jacks in them, but not sure if I can until I finish this sequel and the prequel first. I was thinking of basing him off the Greek version of him where he was a hot gorgeous dude, according to the mythology, but speaks with a french accent since French is considered the language of _love_ after all. He would also have that baby form too, but he would only take on that form for specific reasons. Though I really love your idea of the 3 doves that can turn into mythical horses. The plot I thought for his story was that something somehow pissed him off and it had to do with love so he went around shooting Love arrows at everything without care, causing huge chaos as everyone and everything was falling in love with anything that they saw first after being shot. The guardians and Lantern had to go stop him, but most of them ended up getting shot themselves and falling in love with each other, causing a huge headache for Lantern when he was the only one who didn't get shot... _yet_. This story would also let the readers have their fun by sending in their own shipping for this story. Hetero, homo, love triangles, and falling in love with animals and even an object (yes, there is such a thing of people who fall in love with an object and imagine Sandy falling heads over heals for a greek woman statue.) Only way to reverse the Love effect of those Love arrows is to be shot by the Hate arrows which neutralizes the Love arrows effect (same goes the other way around)or cause hate if there was no Love arrows used (According to mythology, Cupid has 2 types of arrows: the one that brings love and the one that brings hate). As you can see, this story is heavily comedic and humorous. My friend had already requested a PitchxTooth if I were to ever write this thing that is.

For the Leprechaun, he was also considered for another side story where both Jacks have to deal with his pranks and they ended up with a prank contest. Their little pranks eventually got out of hand and caused quite a frenzy for the other people and the guardians. He's not evil, but he just enjoys his fun too much and can get out of hand when competitive. Bad Leprechaun! You're a bad model for the kids! Another comedy based story.

There was also the Turkey for Thanksgiving, but I'm not sure how thankful a turkey is when they're the main dish for dinner for that day XD

Not sure about Uncle Sam and Pied Piper. I did thought of 4th of July having either Uncle Sam or some Eagle character, but it was just too specified for America and I rather have characters that can be related with more than just one country. Jack O. Lantern's family has been American born for a good number of generations, but his family line came from Europe so he also has other nationalities in him, giving him some interesting mix, but Irish runs heavily in his blood (which shows with his red hair and freckles). Pied Piper was too fairy tale based rather than folklore, myth, and legends so don't think he would work.

~Jacklynn O' Lantern

Dawwwww! I'm flattered ^^

- Okay enough with my replies for now. It's getting way too long.


	5. Chapter 4 Fire Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ROTG universe or its original characters. This story is written within the ROTG universe. The rest of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fire Rescue **

**~Irwin's POV~**

Right now, I was at the usual place where I would meet Phil and Mikey for our regular hang out. It was in the evening and I came here right after work. I was just filling them in about Will and his current situation.

"So he's now staying at your place until he gets his memories back?" asked Mikey, sounding a little surprise.

"Yeah, he didn't want to go to the police or the hospital at all and I couldn't leave him out on the streets, so I let him stay for now," I explained.

"And you said that he didn't want to go home because of a possible child abuse?" asked Phil, suspiciously.

"Yeah! The kid had bruises and scars! He can't even remember anything before the first few hours he met me. If a parent can hit a child hard enough to give him amnesia than the more reason why I rather not let him go home. I don't want him to return to such a horrible environment," I told them with a sincere worried tone.

"What if the parents come looking for him? What if they demand you give him back to them? You know they have the right to have their child back," thought Mikey.

"Not technically. Parents that abuses their child don't have much right to keep their child. If they try to take Will by force or law, I'm quite sure that the government won't turn a blind eye when they find out that their child has an amnesia because they've been physically abusing him. Actually, _they_ would be in serious trouble and the law will take away Will from them," Phil calmly explained. "But then it comes down to the words from parents and a total stranger like you."

"Don't forget Will is the sole victim here, so he also has his say as well," I reminded them.

"But will Will really tell on his parents what they've been doing? Not to mention, he's suffering from amnesia so will he even remember what they did to him at all?" reasoned Mikey.

"Well, Irwin was the one who picked him up when he was probably at his toughest time of his life. He could have possibly been going through physical abuse. I'm not going say that he did for sure since we don't have proof. Ah! Let me finished, Irwin. You did say he didn't remember how he got his amnesia so there is a chance that he got it from other means. Understood? Good. Now where was I... Oh and then he got amnesia and ran away from home, so you're more like a good and kind-hearted samaritan that gave this kid as much help as you could give him and a place for him to stay. You even provided him with free food, so you do have a pretty good chance in the eyes of the people," worked out Phil.

I really can't talk back to him with his reasons. It always makes sense when he talks.

"Anyways, I'm curious about this Will kid. Especially when you mentioned that he looks a lot like Jack," commented Phil, curiously. "Do they have the same personality?"

"Not really. Jack was lively and rarely afraid of anything, but Will seems more quiet and freaks out more easily. Especially, around fire. Besides his facial features and his hairstyle, everything else is different," I compared him and Jack. Though, I didn't say this, but there was this strange feeling that I felt from Will that makes me think of Jack. Even with so many differences, I still sometimes see Jack in Will as if they could be the same person. Of course, that was absurd. There was no way Will can be Jack, since Jack died more than a decade ago. But just the idea was still a little heartwarming.

"I see, but I'm still curious about how much he might look like Jack. Maybe when we have time, we can meet him," suggested Phil.

"Sounds interesting. I want to meet this kid too," agreed Mikey.

"Alright. I don't think it should be a problem. Maybe Will might like you guys," I thought.

Suddenly, a music went off and both Phil and I stared at Mikey, who was the source of the music.

Mikey quickly pulled out his smart phone and looked at the screen.

"Looks like someone from my sister's place is calling me. I'll be right back," he told us before he got up and went to some place private to pick up his call.

Once Mikey left the table to talk with whoever was calling him, Phil turned to me and asked, "So how well are you dealing with the kid? Not too much trouble, is he?"

"Trouble? Not really," I replied, thinking about how it was the past week or so. "He's actually kind of well-behaved compare to most teenagers I've seen. So far, he's doing really good keeping out of trouble even when he's left on his own."

"Left on his own?" Phil started to give me an odd look. "Have you been leaving him alone at your apartment all this time?"

"Not all the time. Only when I'm at work," I answered honestly.

"But don't you work from morning to evening? That's almost the whole day! Who's looking after the kid during those time when you're not around? Your mom?"

"Actually, nobody. The kid seems to be able to look after himself just fine. He's a teenager. Not a kid. He's not that helpless and dependent."

"Are you telling me you left a kid with amnesia all alone, by himself, with no adult supervision, at your apartment?!"

"Uh... yeah."

"How bad is his amnesia?" I saw his eyebrows raise in question, "Can he at least use a toothbrush?"

"Look, he can walk and talk like any other kid." I didn't like it when Phil asked me these sort of questions like he was suspicious of something. "Is he supposed to have problems?"

What was Phil expecting from this? He was talking about Will like he was...a baby, or a volatile chemical left on a kitchen counter with the possible chance of exploding. Okay, so I don't know much about people with amnesia. The most I know about that case is what I get from those tv dramas my mom sometimes watch, which is corny as heck! But isn't amnesia just losing memories before the incident?

"Well," he looked uncomfortable. "Some people with amnesia never recover and lose knowledge of ordinary things they should have known. There are people with amnesia who forget how to use the toilet or even how to feed themselves. It's too convenient that this kid only lost his personal memories like a character from a drama."

"This is a kid we're talking about, not a tv show." I said flatly, "I told him to microwave the food I left in the fridge. What's the worse that could happen?"

"Didn't you say the smoke detector went off for no reason yesterday?" Phil smirked. "And there are many things that can go wrong with microwaving food." He started to count them, "One: He could be microwaving plastic for too long and melting it. Two: Microwave an egg too long and it will explode. Three: Does he know that you have to cover the bowl or it will dirty the microwave? Even you don't do that all the time. Four: Aluminum, which will burn the food and possibly your apartment. Five…"

"I get it, mom." I huffed, "No need to remind me."

"But did you remind _him_?"

My eyes widened, "Oh shit..." I heard Phil click his tongue. He was obviously judging me.

"You better get home then, huh?"

"Just email me some more information about the law and such," I sighed. "I don't think this meeting is enough to cover it all. I always had thoughts of becoming a dad, but this is ridiculous." I quietly stood up and checked to see if I had everything with me.

"So guys? Did I miss anything?" Mikey came walking back to the table while tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"Just Phil giving me motherly lectures," I replied. "So who was on the phone? You're sis?"

"No, it was my nephew," answered Mikey. "Actually, he called to ask about Jack for some reason."

"Jack?" Both Phil and I stared at him, confused.

"Why Jack?" Phil asked curiously.

"Not sure," Mikey replied.

"Odd how we're hearing his name so often now a days," Phil murmured. "Too coincidental for my liking."

"Are you saying it's wrong to talk about him more often?" I demanded.

What was with him today? I sometimes wish Phil would act more aggressive so he could give me a reason to be mad at him. Out of the three of us, he always kept a cool attitude that could be intimidating to a typical person. Maybe I felt uncomfortable about his statement because he was so blunt about things. He didn't sugarcoat. He just stated the facts and there was nothing to argue against such things. Yet at the same time, that's why he's a good friend. He tells you things when no one else will. If you did wrong, he tells you and you better fix it.

"No," Phil answered calmly. "I just think there might be a connection we might be missing. It's like his soul isn't ready to rest just yet and feels the need to stay a little longer."

"Maybe it's because Irwin won't shut up about him," thought Mikey.

"Say that again, Mikey," I gave him a glare, but it was more of a playful and threatening glare.

"That's true. Irwin does love to bring up Jack when he can," agreed Phil, a smirk seemed to form on his face.

"What are you guys getting at now?" I glare to glare at them suspiciously.

"I swear if Jack wasn't a guy, I think Irwin would've dated him years ago," grinned Mikey.

"WAIT! WHAT!? YOU GUYS ARE SO MESSED UP!" I practically almost spluttered at this in completely horror.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that," Phil's smirk now formed into a full grin. "It's legal in some states. We won't judge. You two could have eloped to Maryland."

"Aw come on, guys!" I nearly wailed, "You knew me long enough to know better!"

"Which gives us the license to make fun at you!" Mikey laughed.

I swear if these guys weren't my friends for years, I would've walked out of this store right here and now without looking back.

* * *

**~Will's POV~**

I was on my way home after having my fun at the playground with those kids. I was flying of course and I think I'm getting better at my landing. No slamming into walls or trash cans. So far, I didn't blow anything up or set anything on fire. That was a good sign. I guess these water bottles weren't needed, but it felt safer to have them on hand.

As I was flying right over some familiar buildings, which told me that I was almost home, this sudden feeling of danger and dread rushed over me. I immediately landed on a rooftop of a building and looked around in panic. What was this feeling I'm getting? Where was it coming from? It was almost like I could sense something bad was happening.

Then I felt like something rammed into my head and suddenly, I saw fire. A whole lot of fire. It was burning everything around me. It was like I was in a building… a room of some place. The tables and sofa was burning up. The windows were sealed shut. The doors were also blocked by the flames, no way of escaping.

In the corner of the room, I could make out two small figures, shaking in fear and coughing heavily from the smoke. One was a boy, who was using his body to cover the other figure, who was a little girl much younger than himself. It seems that the boy was trying to protect the little girl from the smoke and fire, but it seemed to do little good in their situation. The little girl had tears streaming down from her eyes and her cheeks were bright red. Both of them were coughing, but I noticed the girl was coughing harder than the boy.

Just as I was about to reach out to them, the vision was gone. I was back to staring at a quiet scene of the rooftop again. I don't know what the hell just happened, but I felt this surge to find them and get them out. Something inside of me was telling me that it was happening right now and it wasn't some memory of the past. And strangely, I knew where to go.

I flew in the direction where I felt where the fire was happening. It was like this feeling of something was calling to me and telling me where to go. I flew as fast as possible to get to my destination and it wasn't long until I spot orange light in the distance and smoke rising into the dark night sky.

As I got close, I found a building burning up with fire already reaching the third floor, because I could see fire dancing through the windows.

There were two fire trucks and about five police cars on the scene already. The sound of sirens wailed loudly and policemen shouting at the curious onlookers to get away from the area. It was too dangerous for people to be wandering around and watching this when they're hindering the work of the people trying to stop the fire. The firemen were hosing down the fire as much as possible, but it seemed it wasn't doing much to put out the fire. It was taking them too long to put them out and there were still those kids inside.

"My daughter is still inside! Somebody save my daughter!" an asian woman screamed and cried as she pleaded to a policeman devastatingly. "Save my Chichi! CHICHI!"

The policeman tried his best to calm the woman down while telling another officer about the child being trapped inside. The other police officer can only tell the firemen about this, so the rest was left in the hands of the fire fighters.

But with how they were progressing, it was too slow. The kids will choke to death by the smoke. I wanted to do something, but I don't know what! Seeing the fire burning so fiercely and viciously like that was very terrifying. Obviously, it was plain dangerous to try going inside right now, but hearing the woman continue to wail and cry in fear for her child was making my chest ache painfully. I had to do something quick, but what can I do? I'm a walking blowtorch with a time bomb attached for goodness sakes! I could make things worse!

Then another vision hit me again out of nowhere and I could see the two kids getting weaker and weaker from inhaling the smoke. The fire was burning their oxygen and suffocating them. There wasn't much time left.

What do I do? What do I DO?!

As I was beginning to panic, I was also looking around for anything to give me an idea. Then an idea hit me when I saw the hose spraying water. The water! Of course! I had water bottles in my backpack!

I quickly took out a water bottle and poured it all over myself so I was completely wet. Then once I was drenched enough, I quickly ran passed the people and right into the burning building.

* * *

**~Irwin's POV~**

As I was walking down the sidewalk, on my way home. I started to hear sirens in the distance and a large commotion nearby. It sounded pretty close, so I turned around out of curiosity. Right there, shining through dark night sky was an orange yellow light and large amount of smoke rising into the air. Without a doubt, it was a sign of a fire. That meant a building was burning up.

For some reason, my body started to run in that direction, where the fire was happening. It only took me a few turns down a few streets and alleys to get there. When I arrived, I saw an apartment building burning up in flames. Fire trucks were already on the scene and the fire fighters were doing their best to put the fire out. The police officers were keeping the bystanders away from the danger. The people who were there watching were all talking among each other nervously.

"Do you think there still people inside?"

"How did the fire start?"

"I got to record this and put this on Facebook!"

I was appalled at hearing that last statement and almost wanted to yell at the person. Even punch them if I could. There is a burning building with possibly people trapped inside and all they care about was putting this on the internet!?

Just before I was about to find the smartass that wanted to record this and give them a huge lecture, my eyes caught sight of a familiar figure among the crowd.

Was that… Jack?!

I blinked several times and even shook my head a little to get a clearer look. No, it wasn't Jack, because the figure had black hair… Will? What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be at home?

Before I could confirm if it was Will or not, the kid ran right through the crowd, passed the police officers and firefighters, and then right into the burning building.

"OH MY GOD! WILL!" I shouted in horror when I saw that happened before my eyes. What the hell was he doing, running into a burning building like that!? Was he trying to get himself killed!? I tried to pushed through the crowd, but it wasn't easy like how Will just did it. Once I made it to the other side, I tried to get to the building, but a police officer stopped me.

"Sir, it's dangerous. You can't pass through," told one of the officers, pushing me back into the crowd.

"I just saw a kid ran right into the building and YOU POLICEMEN DIDN'T EVEN STOP HIM! WERE YOU GUYS BLIND!?" I shouted at him furiously. How can I not lose my temper. Will just ran right past them and they didn't even notice him! It was like he was invisible to these guys or something!

"Sir, I didn't see any kid," said the officer, giving me a strange look.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I JUST SAW A KID RAN THROUGH THAT FUCKING DOOR WITH MY OWN EYES AND YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING!?" Now I was just plain lost it and practically screamed my head off at him.

"Calm down, sir. I'll let the firefighters know about this and let them handle it," the police officer tried to calm me down while trying to get me back to the safe zone, but I was too furious and freaking the shit out of myself after seeing Will run into the fire.

"OH NOW YOU'RE GOING TO THROW THE RESPONSIBILITY TO THEM?! OH YOU ARE SO FUCKING HELPFUL! FUCKING LET ME GO RIGHT NOW! WILL!" I tried to push the police officer aside, but then two other officers came and blocked me from getting through. It was like a wrestling match with three against one! "GET OFF OF ME! WILL! WIIIIILLLLLLLLL!"

* * *

**~Kirt's POV~**

The air was hot and thick with smoke. The lack of oxygen was making it very hard to breathe. Chichi has been coughing like crazy in my arms. Not only was the smoke making her cough, but she was also sick as well. Her condition was getting worse for her than it was for me.

When I first discovered that the building was on fire, I quickly ran to get Chichi from her apartment room, but by the time Chichi got to the door, the fire had already reached her floor. I tried to grab Chichi and run to the rooftop, but the stairway was already blocked by the fire. Only place left I could run to was my own apartment that was only a floor above from Chichi's floor.

Chichi was practically coughing and crying at the same time. She was terrified and confused. Not to mention, she was tired and weak from her sickness.

I tried to open the window, but it was sealed shut. The windows always gave me and my parents a hard time to open. Just this one time, I was seriously hoping it would open, but unfortunately, it was as stubborn as it always has. Now we were completely trapped in my apartment and all we could do was hope and wait for rescue.

As seconds passed by, I could hear sirens wailing outside. Rescue was coming, but the fire had already entered through the door and spreading through the room fast. I wasn't even sure if rescue will get to us in time. I can only try my best to protect Chichi and myself as long as possible. To be honest, I was scared out of my mind right now, but having Chichi here with me helped me lessen it. With her here, I have the urge to protect Chichi at all cost. The only thing I can think of was getting her and myself out of here alive.

Yet, all possible exits were already blocked. We were trapped and we can only wait for help to arrive. I don't want to die here in this fire. Nor do I want Chichi to die here too. She was still so little.

Then I noticed that Chichi had already gone silent. When I looked down at her, I found she had already lost consciousness. Shoot! This was bad! Very bad! Chichi needs help now, but what am I supposed to do?!

That's when I also started to feel my head getting heavy and I was having a hard time thinking straight. Oh no… I was starting to black out. It was getting very hard to breathe and the smoke was choking me. It was so painful to breathe like this. I'm not sure how long I can last. I held Chichi closer to myself and prayed that someone would come and save us in time.

_Bang!_

What was that?!

The sudden of banging made me jolted in shock and woke me up from my daze. It sounded like something was hitting the door from the hallway.

_Bang! Bang!_

It happened again, but this time, the banging sounded more louder as if someone was hitting the door with more force. Was someone here to help us. A new found hope started to bloom inside of me and with new found strength, I yelled out loudly, "We're in here! Help!"

_Bang! Bang! BANG!_

After a few banging on the door, I could hear the door slammed open by whoever forced their way in. Then I saw a figure running into the living room and stopped to look around. It was hard to see with my blurry vision, so I wasn't able to make out who it was.

"Over here!" I cried out to our rescuer.

The figure finally noticed where we were and came running towards us. Then the figure kneeled down before us and gave us a worried look. That's when I started to see his appearance clearly. Our rescuer was only a teenager with slightly long and wavy black hair and…

… _glowing_ yellow eyes?

* * *

**~Will's POV: A few minutes earlier~**

The fire had already spread to the third floor and reaching the fourth. The air around me was definitely hot, but not as burning as I thought. The heat didn't seem to bother me as it should. With this much fire and heat, it should be hard to breathe. Yet, I felt just fine. Was it because of the water I drenched myself with or was it something else?

I didn't get to really ponder on that thought or figure out why, because I was more worried about those two kids that were trapped within the burning building. After coming inside, I realized that I didn't know specifically where they were. In my vision, I only remembered them huddling together in a corner in what looked like a living room.

Just when I was starting to get frustrated that after finally having the guts to run into this burning building and to find out that I don't know which room they were hiding in, another vision flashed in my mind. This time, it was like I was flying through the stairs, down a corridor, and then stopped in front of a door. There I saw the room number, carved in a silver plaque and pinned on the door, clearly. No doubt in my mind that it was the room I needed to go to, so I flew up the stairs to the floor that the room was located at and then down the corridor.

On the way up, I noticed something bizarre again. Normally, with this much fire, the heat would be almost unbearable. I should be feeling the burning heat, but nope, it was like walking in a room with the heater on. Not sure if this had anything to do with me being able to set things on fire randomly or drenching myself in water before I came in here was working better than I thought. But I didn't really get to ponder on it for long, because I finally reached my destination.

Once I located the room that had the same room number from my vision, I grabbed the doorknob and tried to enter the room. Unfortunately, it was locked. So then I used my shoulder and slammed into the door, making a loud bang.

_Bang!_

The door didn't budge, so I tried again, ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

_Bang! Bang!_

Damn it! It still won't open! Why were wooden door so hard to force open?!

Then suddenly, I heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"We're in here! Help!"

I knew it! They _were_ in there! I rammed into the door again and again until the door finally burst opened.

_Bang! Bang! BANG!_

Once I finally got in, I quickly ran through the hall and into what should be the living room. I looked around frantically for any signs of the two kids. The fire had already spread into the apartment and burning down the place.

"Over here!" I heard a shout from the corner of the room and turned around to find the two kids that I was looking for. Immediately, I ran to them and kneeled down to check if they were alright.

"Are you two alright? Are you hurt?" I asked out of instinct.

"I'm fine, but Chichi... she's not going to last much longer," the boy said with a distress tone.

Wait a minute... Is this Kirt? I stared in surprise at who the boy was. There was so much soot on his face and clothes that I didn't recognized him right away, but it was definitely Kirt.

Focus Will! This wasn't the time to be surprise over something like that. I have to get these kids out now! Thank god that they weren't physically hurt, but the girl didn't look so good. The boy also looked like he was fighting to stay awake while protecting the girl in his arms. I need to get them out fast!

Quickly, I took the bottles of water from my backpack and poured it all over the two kids. This made the boy yelp in shock.

"This is to prevent the fire from hurting you so I have to make you completely wet," I told him. Once I got them completely soaked, I had already used up all the water bottles. "Now let's get out of here."

So I scooped up the girl and grabbed Kirt's hand before rushing out of the room. There was so much fire everywhere and it seemed to have reached the floor above, but thanks to my idea of getting ourselves wet, the fire didn't harm us.

I was able to get us to the stairs and run down the steps. We just reached the second floor and was going down to the first floor when I started to hear a loud creaking and whining of something breaking. I looked up just in time to see a part of the stairs from above falling down. I quickly pulled Kirt and myself back before it fell and smashed parts of the stairs in front of us. If I didn't pull back in time, we would've been crushed. Even though we just barely survived that, now the stair was broken off, leaving a wide empty space between the steps.

It didn't look like it was going to be an easy feat to get to the other steps in front of us, but this was the only way to the exit. Now how am I going to get the kids out now?!

"What are we going to do?" cried Kirt, gripping my hand fearfully.

I tried to think fast, but I couldn't think straight when I'm panicking like this and under so much pressure. Calm down, Will. Calm down. Think... Think...

"Will!"

Suddenly, I heard my name being called out and that's when I saw Irwin on the stairs. I was totally shocked to find him in here, but at the same time, relieved.

"Irwin!" I cried out, happy to see him.

"Will, we have to get out of here! The place is going to fall apart!" He shouted to me through the roaring fire.

"Get the kids first!" I yelled back. "Irwin, CATCH!"

"What?!" Irwin was completely dumbfounded, not expecting me to throw the girl to him, but he was able to catch her in his arms. The force of the impact almost knocked him down the stairs, but he was able to grab the handrail with one of his free hand in time. "OW! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Unfortunately, it was made of metal, so it absorbed the heat of the fire and almost burned his hand.

"Kirt! You're next!" I told Kirt who was grabbing onto my clothes out of fear.

"Wha?! Wait a minute! I can't jump that far!" Kirt freaked out and stared at me like I was crazy to suggest that.

"Oh yes you can! If you want to get out of here alive, then suck it up and JUMP!" I shouted out of panic. We didn't have enough time left and I wasn't going to have some argument when their lives were on the line.

Kirt stared at me in shock at my outburst, but he finally let go and took a few steps back. He stared at the empty gap between the stairs nervously. Then finally, he jumped.

He flew over the empty gap and landed right into Irwin, who was already waiting to catch him. They both flew backwards with a loud "Oof!"

Now that all the kids were on the other side, it was my turn. But right before I made my jump, I heard another loud whine and creak again. When I looked up, another piece of the floor above was breaking off and falling right towards me.

_Crash!_

"WILL!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please comment or leave feedback or suggestions.

**Thanks to RainSonata for helping with editing and proofreading. **


	6. Chapter 5 Friend or Foe

******Disclaimer: I do not own the ROTG universe or its original characters. This story is written within the ROTG universe. The rest of the characters belong to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Friend or Foe**

**~Sandy's Side~**

It's been so long since he last came to Blacksburg for his nightly routine of dream making. Coming here only seem to bring him sadness and grief as he has to be reminded that the mischievous fire spirit he adored so much will no longer visit him now. No more hearing what the fire imp has been up to. No more wisps to entertain with his sand. No more childish tricks that would annoy him but amuse him at the same time. No more laughter from the young boy of fire.

There were times when he didn't want to return to this town, but at the same time, he always felt a sense of urge to visit as well. Being the Guardian of Dreams, he had to come back here at some point. Even if it's with a heavy heart. But work related or not, he would always come back to this quiet town eventually.

It was dark out for the sun had long slid from the sky when Sandy arrived at Blacksburg. Sandy was a man that work when people were asleep after all, so such a time was not unusual for him. It was almost bed time for the children, so the young one's should be getting ready for bed by now.

Just as he was flying above the buildings while preparing his dream sand for the upcoming dream routine, Sandy caught something at the corner of his eyes. The Sandman turned around curiously and glowing in the distance was an orange and red light. Sensing that something was wrong, the man of dreams quickly flew towards it.

* * *

**~Irwin's POV~**

_Crash!_

"WILL!"

Right before my eyes, the floor above came crashing onto the stairs where Will was standing on. Everything happened so fast, yet slow, at the same time. It was like watching those slow motion effects in movies. One second, Will was standing on the stairs. The next, piles of rubble came crashing down. I immediately grabbed the boy that was with me and covered him and the girl with my body from the falling debris and burning heat of the fire. With such a forceful crash, the stairs on Will's side crumpled down and fell to the bottom floor with another loud crash. Dust and ashes blew upward, blinding my sight for a few seconds.

No... Not again...

It was like reliving my worst memories. The fear... the scream... the adrenaline... the falling rubble... Something inside of me was triggered and flash of memory of falling rubble from more than a decade ago came back to me. It was like experiencing the night the mine collapsed as Jack was buried by the falling earth and rocks again. But this time, the one being crushed by falling rubble was Will...

"Will! Will!... WILL!..." I shouted, hoping to hear a response and praying the boy was alive. But after witnessing that crash, even I feared the worse. I could feel my mind buzzing like crazy, trying to find any sign of Will.

Oh God! Please god! Not Will too! No more deaths! Don't let anything happen to Will. Just the thought of losing Will was like losing Jack all over again. I don't want to go through that again! "God damn it! WILL!"

"Already heard you the first time!" Then I heard Will's voice through the dust. A rush of relief washed over me just by hearing his voice. It was like the heaven's heard my plea and my fear was completely washed away. Oh thank god, he's alive!

As the dust cloud started to clear up, I saw Will lying on the floor above the stairs. He must've jumped back in time before the rubble came crashing down.

"Are you alright?" I called out to him with worry. I can't see from here with all this fire and dust if he was injured or not.

"I'm fine. Small scratches and maybe a bruise, but I'm A-okay," he replied as he got up. "Get the kids out of here! The girl needs medical attention now!"

"But what about you? How are you supposed to get out?!" I demanded, another panic attack was about to rise again just at the thought of leaving Will behind.

"I'll be alright. Trust me!" He tried to assure me. "I have a way to get out of here on my own."

"But..."

"Just go! HURRY!"

I was torn between getting out of here to get these kids to safety and wanting to get out with Will as well, but time was running out. I looked down at the girl in my arms and the boy holding onto shirt with fear and exhaustion. I knew what I had to do, but the feeling of almost losing Will was preventing me from leaving him. Honestly, I was scared... scared that I won't see him again.

"IRWIN!"

Will's yell knocked me out of my confused thoughts and back to the seriousness of the situation. Without much choice, I gave one last look at Will before I unwillingly turned around and ran down the stairs with the two kids with me. Will was right. They were in this fire too long and every second longer was a risk to these kids' life. I wasted too many long and precious seconds with my own dilemma.

"Will! You better get out of here! Don't you dare die on me!"

Don't you dare die like Jack...

* * *

**~Will's POV~**

Once I made sure Irwin ran downstairs with the kids to safety and out of sight, I quickly flew upstairs to where the roof top was. If I can get outside, then I can just fly myself away from the fire easily. The fire has already reached the top floor and was about to reach the roof. Pieces of the ceilings and floors began to crumble as the fire continued to rise upward. Finally, I spotted the exit, a thick metal door that led to the rooftop, so I sped towards it. When I tried to push it open, I discovered that it was locked.

You've got to be kidding me!? I had to split up with Irwin so he doesn't find out about my bizarre powers and flew myself all the way up here to find that the roof top door was locked?! My luck couldn't get any worse!

_BOOM!_

Suddenly, there was an explosion from somewhere downstairs and it shook the whole building.

Oh for the love of all things holy! Stop proving me wrong!

Due to the power of the explosion, the building was falling apart even faster than before. A gas tank must've exploded somewhere, because the explosion caused a huge wave of fire to burst upward like a volcano and heading towards me.

Thus, proving to me that all things holy hated my guts.

As I watched the vast amount of fire ram into me, the force of the blast blew the door behind me open and sent me flying right outside. I felt myself crashing onto the cement floor of the roof top and rolled over several times before I find myself smacking into something very solid and hard.

My whole body was aching in pain and my world around just lost its balance for a while. I think I hit my too many times during that roll over. Ow... I was definitely going to feel this in the morning.

But wait... I'm alive? I'm ALIVE!

Then I looked at myself...

"I'M ON FIRE!"

LITERALLY!

"OH MY HOLY GODDESS OF TWIX! I'M ON FIRE! Water! Water! I need water! I'm burning! I'm being burned ALIVE! Somebody get the fire trucks! Get the hose! Get the fire extinguisher! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I ran around like a freaked out rabbit with its tail on fire while screaming at the top of my lungs. After running and screaming for who-knows-how-long, I finally realized something. Besides the aching pain that I got from earlier, I didn't feel any _burning_ pain...

Shouldn't I be feeling the searing pain and agony of being burnt alive right now? I checked myself again and yep, I'm still on fire, but I didn't feel any pain. So... does that mean that I'm fireproof?

So let me get this straight. If fire doesn't hurt me and I can poof create up fire on my own, can I possibly control it and make it disappear? Well, one way to find out. I concentrated hard to make the fire disappear. It's like some instinct of mine told me what to do, so I tried to feel the fire's energy, which I felt almost immediately, and willed it to go away. It took me almost a burst of a blood vessel and several seconds to finally get the fire to die down and disappear. It wasn't easy as I thought. Not sure if it was just me, but it felt like something wasn't right. Something in my mind was telling me that this should've been an easy feat, but it was like there was something interfering or preventing me from completely getting a hold of my powers.

Suddenly, I heard screams from down below and it pulled me back to reality. I ran to the edge of the roof top to look down at the crowd. The crowd were screaming and pointing at something. When I turned to look at what they were panicking about, I saw that the fire had started to spread to the building next to it. This was seriously bad! The explosion earlier must've caused some of the fire to catch onto the other building. The firemen were scrambling in panic as they try to hose down that fire while getting the people out of that building. They were working fast, but not fast enough.

Then I suddenly had an idea, but the chances of it working was still debatable. The only way to see if it will work or not was to try it out. I turned and ran to the door where the fire was spewing out and I nervously raised my hands as if trying to reach out to the flames. Like before, I tried to concentrate on trying to control the fire that was burning the buildings. Since this fire was larger than the one that was on me before, it was much harder. I could feel the large amount of energy circulation this building and it was going wild. The small fire before was like taming a cat compared to this big one. From taming a cat to a lion, I guess, but I still need to stand my ground if I want to do this right. The flames roared loudly and burned like a wild beast.

When I thought I got a hold of it and managed to get the fire to dim down, I suddenly lose control of it and the fire would go out of control again. I tried to get a hold of it once again, but it would slip out of my grasp. The fire kept fighting me like it didn't want to be controlled.

Well sorry, you blasted fire! You didn't give me a choice when you're putting lives at stake here!

"Now do what I say or I'll force you to be put out! _I am the Spirit of Fire so you will do what I say!_"

I don't know where the last sentence came from, but the words just left my mouth unconsciously. I could even feel a strange power and authority with those words. Then I sensed some reaction from the fire. Almost like a tremor of uneasiness. Then the next thing I knew, the fire calmed down and I had complete control of the fire again. Immediately, I slowly shrank the fire like turning the knob of a stove. Little by little the fire began to disappear until the flames were finally put out.

To the firemen and the other people down below, it just looked like the fire was finally put out with their hard working effort. The crowd began to cheer and clap for the firefighters and police officers as a job well done. Well, they did work hard to put out the fire, so they did deserve the recognition.

After being able to control the fire and stopping it from burning the next building, I finally relaxed, which made me realize how drained I was from using so much energy. My body felt very weak from exhaustion that I could barely hold myself up. My head was also getting heavy and losing focus as if I was about to black out. I fell onto my knees and used my hands from completely falling onto my face, barely keeping myself from falling over while using both my legs and arms to support myself. I could feel myself sweating and panting hard, trying to catch my breath. Definitely gonna need a good sleep after this, but I'm not even sure I could get myself home. I'm too tired to even fly myself back. My mind was starting to cloud over and it was getting hard to keep myself conscious.

While I tried to keep myself awake while figuring out what to do, I suddenly felt another presence nearby and at the corner of my eye, I noticed a golden glow. Wondering what that was, I turned my head slightly to see what the glowing light was and there I saw a golden short stumpy man, hovering in the air before me.

* * *

**~Irwin's POV~**

The moment I stepped outside, it was like a thick veil was lifted off of my face. Fresh air entered my lungs and I felt so refresh. Now my mind was more clearer and conscious. Never have I thought that I would miss the fresh air so much as of right now. It was hot and almost suffocating in the building.

When I ran out of the building with the two kids with me, I was almost tackled by the firemen and police officers! Three officers and two firemen came running at me and grabbed me from anywhere they could grab and pulled me away from the burning building. If I tripped, they could've still dragged me away without caring if I got up or not.

"The girl... She needs medical help!" I quickly told an officer as I was being pulled away.

Once they saw the kids, they quickly lead me to an ambulance to give the kids and me medical help. They kept asking questions like if I was hurt, are the kids injured, and the likes. I answered the questions the best I could.

Just as we reached the ambulance, a woman came running towards us with tears flowing down her eyes and her face pale white.

"Chichi! Oh my baby Chichi!" cried the woman, panic and worry in her tone. "Is she alright? Why is she sleeping? Chichi! Chichi!"

"She breathed in too much smoke," I told her. "I don't know how much, but she needs help now."

There were two EMTs in the ambulance and one of them quickly jumped out of the back of the ambulance to take the little girl into the vehicle for medical attention. The officers told the EMTs of our physical status that they got from me. Then the other EMT came to check up on the boy and pulled him into the ambulance as well. They were quick on their feet and fast with their hands as they quickly grabbed oxygen tanks and placed the mask onto the girl's mouth and nose. They also gave the an oxygen mask to the boy for him to breath into to get enough oxygen into their lungs.

"Are you their mother?" one of the EMTs asked the crying woman.

"I'm the girl's mother. The boy isn't mine, but I know him and his parents. We live in the same building," the mother replied. "Is she going to be alright?"

"We need to get her to the hospital, so please get on the vehicle," told the EMT.

The mother didn't need to be told twice. She quickly jumped into the ambulance without a second to waste.

"You too, sir," one of the EMTs called to me.

"But I'm not related to them and there's still...," I tried to explain to them that there was still Will, but the EMT already grabbed and pulled me to the vehicle without even letting me finish my sentence!

"You just entered a burning building full of smoke and your clothes are practically signed! We need to check on your physical condition and you need some oxygen to clear your lungs of smoke, so please get into the ambulance so we can get you checked up," ordered the EMT.

"But...!"

Before I could even argue back, I was pushed into the ambulance and the doors slammed shut behind me. Then the ambulance drove through the streets with the sirens blasting loudly over my angry cries of protest. All through the drive to the hospital, I couldn't think of anything else but Will. I could only hope that he was alright.

* * *

**~Will's POV~**

For some reason, I had this feeling I knew this man, but I can't seem to remember anything about him. He was short and had gold blond hair. He had this strange golden clothing that made me think of those one piece pajamas. Not sure if my eyes were playing tricks, but not only was this man hovering in the air, there was these golden substance flowing around the foot of the guy like a tiny sand twister.

Then suddenly, all these flashes of memories began to blow up in my head like someone just pushed the fast forward button while skipping through scenes. Flashes upon flashes of images ran through my brain like crazy, giving me a huge and painful headache. I clenched my teeth hard while trying to hold down my scream as I grasped my head in pain.

These memories that I was seeing in my mind were that of the golden man. There were ones he smiled and looked friendly as he morphed those same golden substance that looked like sand in his hand. He made many shapes like animals, stars, trains and stuff with that golden sand of his and they would come to life like magic. Then just as the first set of memories seemed to be nice, my memories started to change with ones where the man looked fierce and scary. He was attacking me and trying to capture me with his sand. The golden sand he used to use to shape animals and planes now came shooting towards me like cannon balls. There were even ones where they became whips and they could come whipping at me without mercy.

With all these confusing memories going haywire in my head, flashes of memories of him attacking me was filling my head. Fear began to rise in me as more and more memories of me fighting him began to surface. My headache was getting worse as my chest was burning up with panic. This man… who is he? Was he a friend… or an enemy? I don't know. I'm so confused! He… he must be after me. He tried to catch me before. Was he going to hurt me? He's dangerous. I'm scared. I have to get away from him. I have to get out of here... NOW!

As the glowing little man suddenly came towards without warning, my instinct kicked in out of sheer panic. I tried to get up, but I was hit with a sense of dizziness. Due to my already exhausted body, my leg gave away and I fell backwards.

"No! Go away! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I almost screamed as I tried to push myself backwards and crawl away in fear.

The man did pause for a second but he still came towards me.

"NO! STAY BACK!" I screamed and swung my hand in the air at him as a motion for him to stay away. But when when I did that, a burst of fire came shooting out of my palm and went flying towards the little man.

A look of pure shock flashed onto his face before he suddenly conjured up more the same golden sand out of nowhere and morphed it into a large golden shield. The fire hit the shield, but the golden object was able to protect its conjurer. Once the fire dissipated, the shield melted away and flowed around the little man like golden ribbons.

Something inside of me started to scream like a siren. 'Sand'... 'Danger'... 'Very bad'... "RUN!"

The little man looked shock and unsure, but he tried to come closer to me again, but there was no way I was going to let him anywhere near me. I tried to push myself up again, but my legs were weak and shaking like jello. I kept tripping and falling, so I tried crawling away. Terror screamed in my mind like a siren going off as I sense how much danger I was in. I was too weak and exhausted. I can't outrun this guy with my condition right now. My mind went nuts, trying to think of a way to escape. I was scared out of my mind. My hearts was hammering like crazy. I wanted to be anywhere, but here. Anywhere far away from this man.

"I said STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Suddenly, I felt my whole body burning up and a wall of fire burst around me like a shield. As if the fire heard my plea, the fire enveloped around me like a cocoon and everything around me went dark.

* * *

**~Sandy's Side~**

The sight of the glowing orange light in the distance was what lured him to the burning building, but never did he imagine he'll end up finding someone he thought would never see again.

Sandy arrived at the scene when he spotted a figure on the roof top. He almost thought that it was someone that was trapped due to the fire and was in need of help. Upon closer look, it was a kid. Actually, a teenager to be exact. Being the Guardian of Childhood, seeing a child or even a teenager in trouble triggered Sandy's instinct to save them. Sandy tried to come up with a way to save the teenage boy since a boy his age shouldn't be able to see him and he himself can't touch him. Sandy tried to think of something quick to save him, but before he could come up with anything, something completely unexpected happened.

The boy was controlling the fire.

At first, the boy just merely stood there on the roof with his hands stretched out towards the fire that was coming out of the door. Then before his eyes, the fire started to slowly die down and disappear.

Sandy was shocked. He did not expect to see what he saw just now. He has seen something like this before so he knew what was happening. The boy made the fire disappear with his own will like magic. There was no doubt in his mind that the boy was controlling the fire.

He was in disbelief, confusion, and shock. But most important of all, he felt a small sense of hope.

Could it be? Was it _him? _

That little light of hope lit inside of him like a candle. There was nobody else he knew that could control fire. Not to mention, this was Blacksburg. There was only one known being that can control fire that used to live in this town.

Jack O. Lantern, the Spirit of Fall and Fire.

But then there was also a chance that he could be wrong. It wasn't like there was only one fire spirit that ever existed. There were others, but not very many that Sandy has heard of. So there was a chance that it was just a wandering fire spirit that just happened to be in the area.

But the only way to find out who this kid was was to confirm it himself.

Once the fire finally disappeared, the small figure suddenly fell onto his knees and hands in exhaustion. Immediately, Sandy was jolted with worry and he quickly flew down towards the teenager. On top of that, he also wanted to confirm his suspicion.

As Sandy got closer, the boy must've sensed his presence, because he suddenly turned his head towards him. That's when Sandy saw his eyes. Those eyes were staring at him with wide eyes... _glowing_ bright yellow eyes.

It was Lantern. It was _Jack O. Lantern!_ It really was him! There was no more doubt in Sandy's mind that the boy in front of him was the fire spirit he knew and love. But he also notice something off about him as well. That face and glowing yellow eyes were definitely Jack O. Lantern's. But his hair... Of course, it was still wavy and slightly long just like the last time he remembered, but his hair wasn't flaming red... it was black... Black like Cinder's.

Now Sandy was even more confused. So was this Lantern... or Cinder? Who was this boy standing before him?

But whichever one this boy was, Sandy didn't really care. He was just too overjoyed at the thought that the Fire spirit has returned. The boy was back. Sandy couldn't be anymore happier than this. Actually, he was so happy that he just flew towards boy without thinking. Which Sandy found out later that it was a wrong move.

The boy suddenly stood up and fell backwards with fear in his eyes. "No! Go away! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted, as he tried to push himself away from the Guardian of Dreams, causing Sandy to freeze in shock and confusion. Why was the boy looking at him like that? Was that fear? Sandy wanted to tell the boy that he wasn't going to do any harm as he tried to slowly get closer.

"NO! STAY BACK!"

Then the boy sent a blast of fire towards him and Sandy had to conjure up a shield with his dream sand out of reflex. He was able to block the fire blast just in time, so he didn't get burn. When he dissolved the shield, he found the boy trying to get away. It seemed the boy was too exhausted, because he could barely stand, much less run. So in the end, he resorted to crawling.

The look of fear and terror on the boy's face was like that of a frightened animal. Sandy was even more confused by this behavior since he's never seen the fire spirit this scared. It was like the boy was terrified of him.

A sting of sadness pierced Sandy's heart. Almost heartbroken. Sandy didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell the boy to calm down and that there wasn't anything to be afraid of. He wanted to reach out to the boy, but he didn't want to frighten him anymore than he already was.

"I said STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The a wall of flame burst around the boy like a barrier and enveloped around him. Before Sandy's eyes, the boy disappeared within the burning fire as if he was consumed by it. Once the fire disappeared, so did the boy.

* * *

**~North's POV~**

_Tink! Tink! Tink!_

The sound of a tiny hammer lightly hitting a carving nail echoed throughout my workshop. I made sure that every hit was gentle to not go too deep in the ice I was sculpting, but hard enough to get the shape I want. I was carving a model set of some little ponies based off of a TV show that kids these days seemed to be watching. Strangely, some of the names on the list that asked for such a pony were boys. Maybe there were girls with boys' name. Not unusual. But Bryan and Dante? Now that was peculiar... Why would boys want pony? They should be asking for robots and cars.

For many hours, I was tinkering away, trying to get this pony set done before tomorrow so the yetis can get to work on it. The yetis will have a lot of work on their hands since these strange ponies come in different colors of the rainbow! There will be a lot of painting to do.

"Vell, zhat should be zhe last of ponies," I said out loud as I stood up and stretched my aching back, cracking some spine in the process. I just finished the last model, a pony with a horn and wing, and was about to leave for bed. Hours of work was exhausting!

I began to blow out the candles that were lit on my desk. I usually work with candles around this time. Don't want to waste electricity. Once I blew out the last candle, the room went dark with only the light of the moon shining through the window. I was just about to walk out the door, when I felt the room lit up. It was a small glow, but it caught my attention immediately. When I looked back in confusion, I saw a candle was lit.

That's strange. Maybe I didn't blow it out right. I went back to the table to put it out again. I blew out the flames and was about to turn back to the door. Then another glow of light caught my attention again. I looked back. Another candle was lit.

Now this was getting more and more strange. What was wrong with these candles? I went to that candle to blow it out as well, but just as I was about to take a breath, the candle that I just blew out a few seconds ago lit up again.

This definitely wasn't a normal phenomenon. I stared at the candle suspiciously, wondering what was going on. The flames were being relit on their own, but what does this mean? Was this supposed to be a sign? A message?

Candles... Flames... Fire...

Fire?...

A sudden thought came to me. Does this mean what I think it means? Something inside of me was telling me that I was onto something. Even my belly was agreeing with me. I turned to the window where Manny was shining through the glass frame, asking for an answer from the bright orb in the sky.

Manny was silent as he usually was. Rarely uttering a word, even to the guardians themselves.

"Has he returned?" I whispered to the bright round orb, hoping he would hear me.

And on the surface of the moon, I could almost see a confirming smile.

* * *

**~In a dark woods somewhere~**

Within the dark woods of a moonless sky, a loud bang shattered the silence and a flash of yellow and orange light burst out of nowhere. Then a body of a boy appeared and fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

The boy didn't move. He was unconscious from exhaustion and panic. To teleport himself when his body was already stressed out was too much for his body to bear. He laid there in slumber as his body tried to regenerate the energy that was lost. Not to mention, he was also slightly injured, so it will take some time for his body back to get back in shape again.

But with him laying there, unaware of his surroundings and unconscious at that, he was completely exposed to the dangers around him. In the dark woods during the night wasn't the safest place. Nocturnal hunters could be lurking around, searching for a prey. Even now, something was watching the motionless boy from the shadows.

Hiding within the darkness of the trees, a large dark figure stood watch over the boy silently. Owls hooted in the distance and leaves rustled as the wind breezed by. After awhile, the dark figure finally walked out of the shadows and towards the slumbering fire spirit.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please comment or leave feedback or suggestions.

**Thanks to RainSonata for helping with editing and proofreading.**

Chapter 6 is still currently awaiting to be proofread by my friend, but both of us are very busy with university stuff right now so I don't know when I'll be able to post it. So after chapter 5, it will no longer be a weekly update from now. It will only be posted when it's done. Sorry again guys.


	7. Chapter 6 Wander

**********Disclaimer: I do not own the ROTG universe or its original characters. This story is written within the ROTG universe. The rest of the characters belong to me.**

**********************I'm quite amused that most of the reviews from last chapter thought the mysterious figure is Pitch. Let's see who or what that mysterious figure is, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wander**

Once again, I find myself in a sea of flames. The fire around me were dancing wildly, crying and roaring. Then the flames reached out to me like it always did when I came here.

But unlike other times, I reached out for it as well. I no longer fear the fire since it can't hurt... No... it _didn't want_ to hurt me. It was calling out to me. All this time, I was afraid of it because I didn't know what it wanted or why it kept trying to reach out to me.

_I am the Spirit of Fire..._

Those words rang in my mind. Even though they came out of my own mouth, I didn't really understand where it came from. It just came out naturally like it was a fact... a truth.

The flames wrapped around my hands fondly like a cat rubbing against its owner's leg, showing affection to their beloved master. I didn't feel any burn or pain on my skin. Only warmth and a connection.

Then suddenly, there was a piercing scream.

I jolted in shock and the fire withdrew back instantly. I was confused with what just happened and what the scream was. That's when I looked around and saw the fire squirming and trying to fight off the black sand.

It was back. The black sand that kept appearing and fighting the flames. The scream I was hearing was coming from the fire themselves. They were angry and in pain.

The fire continued to scream and roar as they try to chase away the dark sand, but the black particles didn't back off. The sand kept shooting into the flames and exploded. When it did that, the fire would be pushed back by the shock wave as if a bomb was set off. The sand would also dart into the fire and bind any flames that it could grip on before squeezing them until they dissipated.

Of course, the fire was also fighting back with their own explosions and shooting fire into the air at the sand like flame throwers. A wave of fire would rise and engulf the sand like a beast gobbling up its prey.

The battle was fierce and the cries of pain and agony were all around me. Right when the fire was screaming in pain, my head began to throb and my chest felt like it was being stabbed and crushed at the same time.

It hurts... it hurts so much... It was like something inside of me was being attacked...

While I was distracted by the pain, some of the sand began to slither towards me and I didn't notice until they were about to reach me. I tried to back away in fear, but they were already too close for me to get away. The black sand quickly wrapped themselves around both my wrists before I could react.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed in panic, struggling to free my wrists.

The sand began to swirl around my whole body, binding me as I struggled to get free. I could sense something cold, evil, and terrifying about them that sent my whole body shivering. My instinct was yelling 'Danger!' and 'Run!' like a siren.

"No! NO! Get away from me!"

It seemed that the more I struggled, the more sand began to surround me. I tried to thrash my arms and legs around, but the sand kept getting tighter and tighter. As I was thinking that this couldn't get any worse, right before my eyes, a mass of sand began to form into a figure. I froze in shock as the sand figure began to take shape of what looked like a boy. But not just any boy. The figure in front of me looked almost like... _me_.

I stared at the figure of me in horror. The whole figure was made of black sand, but the shape, the hair, the face, and everything else, it all looked like me! Except for the eyes. His whole eyes were completely black with emptiness like there was nothing there where the eyes should be.

I was so horrified that no voice came out of my mouth when I wanted to scream. I could only scream silently in my mind.

The sand figure suddenly had this wicked sneer on his face. Something inside of me told me that his sneer wasn't a good thing for me. The figure had something in mind for me... and I was quite sure it was something bad.

Then the figure slowly reached out to me and I felt my instinct screaming to get away, but I couldn't move from my bind. This ominous feeling and fear was overwhelming me that I almost wanted to cry like a terrified child. I have to free myself or that figure was going to do something to me and I didn't want to find out what it was.

"Let! Me! GO!"

Instantly, a burst of fire engulfed me and burned away the sand. I could feel the grip from the sand disappearing and a sense of freedom calming me down. Then the fire died down a little, but still surrounded me like a wall, protecting me from the black evil sand.

But within this wall of fire, I wasn't alone...

Out of nowhere, another figure stood with his back towards me. He seemed to wearing some kind of soldier uniform out of a history book. In one of his hands, there was a long curved saber, pointed toward the sand figure of me threateningly.

_Lauf! _

A voice full of power and authority echoed around me. Did the voice came from the soldier guy? What was he saying? I couldn't understand him.

The sand figure didn't seem happy with being threatened with a saber because I could see his face twisting into a snarl. Then suddenly, he shot towards the soldier as if to attack him and at the same time, a whole lot of black sand came flying from around us and heading towards the soldier figure like a swarm of angry bees.

_Verschwinde!_

With a swing of his blade, the fire wall erupted furiously and then spread everywhere like a giant wave, chasing away the black sand. This wave of fire was more fierce, more hot, and more powerful. The black figure gave us an angry and frustrated glare before he dispersed into a flow of sand and flew away. The black sand was gone and the flame dance freely and happily.

Now that the freaky sand figure that looked almost exactly like me was gone, I turned to my savior to thank him, but when I looked up to where his shoulder was, I froze. The place where there should be a head was empty.

OH MY...!?

I was too shock and horrified to think of any candy names right now since my savior was... HEADLESS! LIKE NO HEAD WHERE IT SHOULD BE!

_Wach auf, Kind _

OH MY GOSH! HE'S TALKING WITHOUT A HEAD! HOW'S THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!

_Erinnere dich, wer du bist _

I had no idea what he said, but I felt like something was pulling me away and I felt my mind getting heavy. My body suddenly felt weak and I was close to blacking out, but before everything went black...

_Bevor _es_ dich findet… _

* * *

My mind started to slowly wake up and I could start to hear some kind of clopping noise like the sound of hooves. I could feel my body starting to shiver when I realized how cold I was, but my body seemed to be lying on something warm. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't really soft either. Not to mention, it was bumping up and down as if it was walking. Wait a minute, am I lying on something... alive?

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the ground moving below me. My head was lying on something warm and fuzzy, so I raised my head in curiosity. Confused at what I was lying on, I found the back of the head of the thing I was riding on. It was a horse... a black horse. But why was I on a horse?... No, _when_ did I even got onto a horse? I remember being on top of a burning building and I made the fire disappear... Then a floating man showed up and was going to attack me with his sand powers. I tried to get away and... that dream... Did I get knocked out? How long was I asleep? Where am I anyways?

I looked around at my surroundings and found trees everywhere. Definitely a forest somewhere. Was I even still in Blacksburg? The sky was a little dark, but I could see some light in the horizon. It seemed that it was almost dawn. How long did I get knocked out?

Brr! It was also cold right now. I tried to hug myself to warm myself as much as possible.

"Hey uh... Mr. Horse? You don't happened to know where we are do you?" Yes, I know. I'm asking a horse, but all I could think of doing right now was talking. Even if it has to be with an animal.

As I expected, the horse didn't reply. Of course, a horse can't talk. If it did, I'll be officially freaked out and crazy amazed by it. Besides, it's not like I'm the first person to try and talk to animals as if they seriously understood human language.

"Um, do you know where we're going?" I wasn't sure where the horse was heading, but it seemed to know where it was going. It wasn't too dark, but it wasn't easy to see either. I could barely make out a tree that was about ten feet from me. It took some time to get my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Wished I had some light to see better. The darkness was creeping me out and the cold air wasn't helping me feel comfortable. Almost suddenly, I started to feel my body heating up like I was being washed over by warm air from a heater. It started from my chest and spread slowly throughout my body. Was I having a heart burn? Now I stopped shivering and didn't feel cold anymore. Oh? A new trick aye? Talk about discovering something useful at the right time.

We continued to ride like this for awhile until the sky started to get brighter. It was already turning a lighter blue with a little red and orange slowly spreading in the horizon. I'm not sure how long I have been riding, but my butt was sore and getting numb. Riding a horse without a saddle was not fun.

"Um... Are we like there yet... wherever we're going?" I asked just to break the silence for myself.

Just as I finished saying that, the horse suddenly stopped in its tracks and stared at something in the distance. I looked to where it was looking out of curiosity and there, shining through the trees, was a speck of light. It looked like it wasn't far and the way it glowed seem to look like a glow of a fire. Strangely, I had this feeling like the light was pulling me in. Something was there and I must go towards it.

"Uh... how do I get down?" I looked down at the ground. I wanted off, since my butt was too sore now to keep on riding on the back of the horse and the light didn't seem far. Since there wasn't a saddle or any stepping stool, how was I supposed to get off? The horse was huge!

That's when I remembered that I can just fly. How did I forget that I could do that? So I floated on the horse and landed on the ground lightly, but... Ugh! My thighs were aching from muscle pain! It was so painful I just hovered over the ground out of reflex. Guess it wasn't a good idea to put my weight on my legs right now.

The black horse stared at me motionlessly. Maybe it never saw a floating boy before.

I looked at where the light was coming from and the feeling like something was calling me was still there. Then I felt the horse pushed me lightly with its nuzzle as if urging me to go.

"Do you want me to go there?" I stared at the horse.

The horse just snorted as if in confirmation and pushed me again.

"Alright. Alright. So pushy."

So I flew towards the light and as I got closer, the light started to get bigger and clearer. Also, I felt that something was missing and when I looked back, the horse was gone.

"Wha? Where'd it go?" I looked around and saw no sign of the horse anymore. Where did that horse go? I didn't even hear it walk away.

Now with the horse gone, I had no choice but to continue going towards the light alone. It didn't take me long to get there since I was flying. Upon arriving at the spot where the light was, I discovered what made the light.

It was a lantern hanging from a pole. It looked so sad and broken as it stood there among the trees around it. It was so out of place and lonely.

The lantern was kinda black and looked like a crooked cage with this sad face on it. There was a small flame lit inside of it as if it was about to go out, yet still managing to keep itself burning. The pole also looked kind of crooked since there were dents and bent areas on it. On the top of the pole, there was a figure of a cat with its back hunched up in an arc while its tail was stretched out with the lantern hanging from it by a chain.

Why was there a random lantern in the middle of the forest?

Feeling this strange urge to get closer, I walked up to the lantern and stared into the fire. It was so small, yet it was holding itself without going out. I didn't see any candles, so how was this fire even lit? Something told me that the fire wasn't just any fire.

My hand almost unconsciously grasped into the pole and when I touched it, I felt this feeling that this lantern was mine. I didn't know why, but it just felt... right. It was like I lost something and was able to find it again.

Almost instantly as I thought that, the hand that was holding the pole felt warm and the fire in the lantern suddenly burst out wildly, almost engulfing the cage. When the flame slowly calmed down, the lantern now had a mischievous grin on its face. The fire inside of it also grew in size from before. Now it looked like a proper fire inside a lantern.

Woah! Did I just press a switch somewhere and triggered a make over?

It must've been my powers or something. The lantern recognized the fire that flowed through me and the same went the other way around. Now I was sure that this lantern belonged to me.

_Bi..._

"Wha?..." I suddenly heard a strange sharp sound, but when I looked around, there was nothing there. I swore it sounded close, but I didn't see anything. What was it anyways? Maybe it was nothing and I was hearing things. After that, I didn't hear that high pitch sound again.

The sun was now peaking out from the horizon and the sunlight was spreading into the sky. In the distance, I could make out silhouettes of buildings. Most likely a town.

Therefore, I decided to fly over there since it would be faster to travel that way. I didn't know where I am, so best option was to find out in town. If I'm not in Blacksburg, then I'll just find my way back to it.

* * *

**~Frost's POV~**

The morning sun had rose into the sky and the people of Burgess were already waking up to get to work. Jumping into their cars or taking the bus. Those close to their workplace would either walk or ride their bikes. The usual adult stuff that adults do almost everyday. I never understood how they can stand working so much and not enjoy some good fun. It sounded awful and boring having to do this almost the whole week. I can't imagine having to do the same thing everyday!

This must be another reason why I sometimes feel different from the other guardians. They work all year around. Tooth and Sandy worked every night without a night off. Bunny and North work the whole year around even though their holiday was only once a year. They were always constantly at work and rarely time to really hangout and have fun like me. They do sometimes try to get together for special occasions, but it was only rarely.

I visit them from time to time, but most of those visit, they would talk a little before going back to work again. I guess this was what it was like to be an adult. Work and deadlines. No playing and fun time.

The only people I get to play and have fun with were the kids, but yet I still feel like there's this wall called 'being older' that separated me from the kids as well. I had the responsibilities of a Guardian of Fun and the Spirit of Winter. It's not like the work the other guardians does, but it was still my job to bring snow over certain areas every winter. That was like one fourth of the year? But sometimes, I go over spring to mess with Bunny's Easter for the laugh of it.

The only person who would understand me was no longer here. He would know what it was like having to be responsible for a season since he was the Spirit of Fall and controls fire while I control snow and ice. Though we were elementally the opposite of each other, we still got along. We were both mischief by nature and love having fun. Playing pranks here and there for laughs. Heck! We were teenagers when we passed away and we still act like it in our afterlife. We weren't kids, but we also weren't adults. Just in between.

Jack O. Lantern was the best friend a spirit like me could have, but he was gone. It was lonely not having someone who share the same interest and understand what it was like having responsibilities at the same time. It's already been so long, but I never stop wishing that the outcome of the last battle would be different and that I would still have my best friend with me.

"Jack?" a voice called me.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down from the tree that I was sitting on. On the ground, I found Jamie and Sophie staring up at me. "Oh, hey Jamie. Hey, Sophie."

"Jack! Jack!" called Sophie, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Morning Jack," greeted Jamie. "We'll be meeting with Monty and the others in town. You coming?"

"Sure. Not like I have anything to do anyways," I agreed. What was a winter spirit like me supposed to do in summer? I could've gone to the beach and freeze some waves, but it was too far away and I didn't feel like making such a travel.

So we went off into town by foot. I would prefer flying, but carrying two kids into the air will cause an uproar if any adult saw us. It would've made it onto the front page of the newspaper and every news channel within a day. 'Two kids found flying in the air!' or something like that.

After about ten minutes, we met up with Cupcake, Caleb, and Claude at an intersection somewhere in town. Caleb must've said something to annoy Cupcake, because the girl was giving him a rough rub on the head with her fist and her arm locked around the boy's neck. It wasn't anything serious from the looks of it, because all three of them were laughing and smiling.

"Say that to me again, bub," grinned Cupcake while still fist rubbing Caleb's head.

"Hahaha! Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" cried Caleb, laughing hard.

"Hey guys! 'Morning!" greeted Jamie. "Monty and Pippa aren't here yet?"

Cupcake finally let go of Caleb as we walked up to them and all three of the kids greeted us with "Hey!" and "Morning!"

"Nope. Haven't seen those two yet," Claude answered Jamie's question. "Looks like we have to wait on them."

"Monty probably woke up late again and Pippa had to drag him out of his bed," thought Caleb. "Not the first time he did that."

Since Pippa's place was like right across the street from Monty's, sometimes that girl would stop by his place before joining us later. There were also a number of times, that Pippa had to go into his room to get him out of bed since Monty was a heavy sleeper and would sleep pass their meeting time. I almost had a heart attack one time when Monty's alarm clock went off and it was loud! I was snoozing on a tree nearby when it went off and I literally fell off! Good thing I could hover or I would've broken my neck from that fall.

Then in that moment, it occurred to me that I didn't even know what the kids were planning today, so I asked, "So what are you guys up to today anyways? Going to the park again?"

"No, not today," answered Jamie. "We're going to find a gift for Abby."

"A gift for Abby?" I stared at them, confused.

"Yeah, it was Jamie's idea," added Cupcake.

"We were kind of worried for her and we do kind of miss her too. Especially, Sophie," Jamie pointed out.

"Abby! Abby! Gift!" cheered Sophie, jumping up and down excitedly.

"So we thought of getting her a gift to cheer her up. Though, it probably won't do much, you know, with her brother gone and forgetting everything that happened," Jamie scratched his chin, a little embarrassed.

"But we still wanted to do something. Even if it's only a little," Caleb piped up.

"I really like that girl," Cupcake stated. "She was tough for her age and she reminded of me."

"We all like her, Cupcake. Not just you," corrected Claude.

"We were thinking of visiting her, but I don't think our parents would let us go all the way to Virginia. Not to mention, they'll probably start asking questions like how we knew a girl from another state in the first place," explained Jamie. "So we all decided that getting her a gift was the best idea."

"Wow, that' really nice of you guys," I complimented them, amazed. They only knew Abby for only a day and already they shared such a strong bond. "So what are you guys planning on getting her?"

"Not really sure yet, but we thought of getting something from the candy store and some flowers from the flower shop. That's usually what my grandma gives my family when one of us gets sick," explained Jamie. "And sometimes she would get a toy for me or a doll for Abby. Grandma loves giving out gifts and it always makes me feel better."

"Lucky! Our grandparents just make us drink tea when we get sick," complained Claude, pouting.

"So how are you guy's going to deliver it? Give it to the mailman? Post office?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, actually, we were hoping you would give it to her for us," explained Jamie. "Since, you know, you visit her often and you get there faster than the mailman."

"Oh so I'm the delivery boy?" I smirked playfully. "Well, nothing's faster than Jack Frost's Airmail delivery service. Will even delivery through harsh and fierce blizzards!"

"Wait, don't you make blizzards?" thought Claude. "Your a snow spirit, so can't you just _not_ make a blizzard?"

"Yes, kido. Yes, I can, but then it won't sound as epic."

* * *

**~Will's POV~**

Okay, so I found out I am in a town called Burgess and it's somewhere in Pennsylvania. What I want to know is how the heck did I end up a state away from Blacksburg?! Though I'm glad I didn't end up in an entirely different country. Just imagine if I find myself dumped in China or Africa. It would be a huge pain to get myself back to the U.S. again.

Right now, I'm standing in front of a stand full of magazines, comics, and maps inside of a convenient store that I found. It was the first store I discovered once I was out of the forest.

From what I found out from these maps, Pennsylvania was located north of Virginia. I know where Burgess was in Pennsylvania, but I don't know where Blacksburg was in Virginia. I know it's somewhere southwest somewhere, but I didn't know exactly where specifically. There were only maps of the whole United State, Pennsylvania, and counties in Pennsylvania, but no Virginia. Now how am I supposed to get to Blacksburg without getting lost on the way?

"Um... excuse me." I heard a child's voice, definitely a girl's, nearby and ignored it. Not like she was talking to me anyways since nobody can see me.

Don't they have a map of other states here or this was all they have?

"Uh... hey." I heard the girl's voice again.

I guess she was trying to get someone's attention. It has nothing to do with me, so back to thinking. Maybe I should check another store. Might find a place with Virginia's map there.

"Maybe you should try tapping him." This time it was a boy's voice.

"Are you sure it's a good idea? He looks like he's thinking hard about something." Back to the girl's again.

And for goodness sakes! Can the guy those kids are trying to call answer them already! I can clearly hear them calling from all the way over here as if they were right next to me! I turned around out of annoyance and curiosity of who the guy was that was ignoring the kids and discovered...

... two kids standing right next to me with curious stares... which seemed to be aimed at me.

...

Huh?

I looked around side to side and then behind me to check if there was any other people around, but there was only me in that area. Wait, does this mean...? I turned back to the kids again and found that they were still looking at... _me_.

"Are you kids talking to me?" I asked, not sure how to react to this. These kids can see me? But... why? The only person who can see me was Irwin, so does that mean there were others who can too? But then how does this _seeing_ thing even work?! Is it just random or is there a rule to it?

"Well, yeah," confirmed the girl, who had a short and even reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. "You're the only one here we're talking to."

Oh smores! She responded! She can hear me! Keep calm Will! Keep calm!

"So... uh, do you... want something from me?" I asked, pointing to myself.

"Well actually, we were just wondering why you carry around a lantern with you?" asked the boy, who had short blond hair, blue eyes, and thick red glasses. He pointed at the lantern pole I was carrying with interest.

"Oh this thing? It's a... It's a... prompt?" This was all I was able to come up with while I was panicking. Now that I think about it, who would carry a lantern pole around town like nobody's business?

"A lantern?" The girl stared at me suspiciously.

"It's part of a costume?" I lied.

"But it's still summer," stated the boy.

"Yes, I know. It's for a costume party," I lied again. Why do they have to ask so many questions? Why so curious?!

"But isn't that real fire? Is that even allowed in here!?" demanded the girl, eyes wide upon realizing that the lantern was running on real flames.

"Uh, no! It's a very realistic fake fire thingy that I installed into the lantern. This thing runs on... batteries! It just _looks real!_" Gah! What am I saying?! The lies are getting more and more stupid!

"Then why did you bring it into the convenient store? Isn't it inconvenient to carry that thing around?" wondered the boy.

"I'm here looking for batteries," I lied again. For goodness sakes! Stop with these questions! I feel like I'm being interrogated like those police shows!

"So what batteries does it ru...?" The boy started to look fascinated.

"Double A's," I quickly replied.

Oh don't tell me you're one of those nerds that get excited over things like this?! You already have the appearance to fit that title!

"So what are you going as?" wondered the girl.

"A... creepy... hooded figure... that carries a lantern around?" Ugh! Stop Will! You're just digging your own grave! Dig any deeper and we'll end up in China! Just leave me alone already! Damn kids!

"If you're looking for batteries, then why are you in the book section?" asked the boy. "And holding a map?"

For the love of...! That's it!

"I'm trying to find a map to get back to Virginia, 'cause I somehow managed to land my butt here in Pennsylvania by accident and I'm just trying to get home! Now are you nosy brats done with your questions yet!? 'Cause I am DONE!" I shouted with a strange anger rising in me.

Both the girl and boy were taken aback in shock at my outburst. The boy quickly cowered behind the girl in fear. Their eyes were wide and their faces paled as they looked at me fearfully.

And now I feel like trash...

My temper started to disappear and a sense of guilt and shame overwhelmed me. Sure, I was getting frustrated with all those questions, but I shouldn't have yelled at them like that. I'm not even sure where that anger came from.

"Oh shi... I'm so sorry about that," I quickly apologized. "I don't know what got over me. I guess I was getting stressed from trying to get back home that I just... blew up," I tried to explain and this time it was the truth. "I'm Will, by the way. And you two?"

The two kids looked at each other with nervousness for a second before turning back to me again.

"Pippa," answered the girl.

"I'm Monty," replied the boy.

"We're sorry for being nosy," apologized Pippa. "It's just that we got curious when we saw you with a lantern, that's all."

I guess kids their age would be curious at about anything.

"Yeah. We know someone who used to have a friend that carries around a lantern, so it just caught our attention," added Monty.

"Wait, there is someone else besides me who carries around a lantern?" I stared at them in disbelief. For some reason, I suddenly felt really curious and wanted to know more about this guy. "What's he like?"

"Well, we never met the person, but our friend knew him and talks about him a lot. We also knew that person's sister and hung out for a little while," explained Pippa. "The guy was supposedly a prankster like our friend. They both hang out together a lot and they're both Spi..."

Then Monty suddenly elbowed her lightly, causing Pippa to go silent. That made me look at them suspiciously.

"...Special friends!" piped up Monty while the girl had this look when they were caught saying something wrong.

"Yeah! They were special friends!" confirmed Pippa.

_Special friends?_ Why does that sound... like there's a hidden meaning to it?

"So how did you end up here from Virginia? Isn't that like a few states away?" asked Pippa. It seemed like she was trying to change the subject.

"It's actually not that far away from our state. It's more like one state, but there is a small portion of land where Maryland and West Virginia overlap in between Pennsylvania and Virginia," Monty helped explained to her.

"Smart kid," I complimented, a little impressed by his knowledge. "Can't really say how I got here, but I'm trying to find a map of Virginia. But for some reason, they don't have it here at this store. Know any place that might have more maps?"

"Maps? Maybe the gas station?" suggested Pippa, thinking hard. "Bookstores, library, the old drug store a mile from here..."

"What about the post office? It should have a lot of maps there and it's only five blocks away," thought Monty.

"That sounds like a good place to check out. They do deliver stuff almost everywhere, so it makes sense," I commented.

After that I thanked the kids for their help and left the store. The kids went in another direction since they were supposed to meet up with some friends and they were very much late to their meeting time. For me, I walked to the post office and hoped that I can finally find the maps I'm looking for.

But I still wondered along the way why those kids are able to see me when no one can so far, except for Irwin... Wait, wasn't there that boy? What was his name? Kirt?

Back at the burning apartment, he talked to me and I was able to touch him and the girl without having my hand go through them like a ghost. So what does this mean? Kirt wasn't able to see me before, so why then? Can he see me if I meet him again?

* * *

**~At the burnt down apartment or what's left of it~**

After the night that the apartment building was burnt, it's structure was left abandoned, but it was still standing. Fortunately, there were no casualties, but a few people were still sent to the hospital to recover from the incident. Everyone seemed to do fine since most of the residents were able to get out in time...

...Except for two children. They were in the burning building for far too long and breathed in too much smoke. The boy was still recovering, but his health seemed to be safe for now, but the girl... she hasn't woken up from her slumber.

The poor little girl was in a coma due to breathing in too much smoke and she hasn't shown any signs of waking up, causing the parents a lot of grief and worry for their child. Who knows when the child will wake up or if she would ever wake up at all.

For the apartment, many were left homeless so they had to find another place to reside. The building itself was still being discussed what was to be done with it now. Inside, it was too dangerous for normal people to enter due to the damages done by the fire. Some of the support could be weakened as well and can breakdown with the slightest vibration. Only the professionals were allowed inside.

A group of CSIs were brought in to investigate the cause of the fire. They were scattered all over the place in group of twos so the investigation would go faster. One duo was roaming around inside one of the apartment's rooms, which happened to belong to the old landlady.

"You found anything yet?" called out one of the CSIs, a brown hair man, who was flashing his flashlight all over the living room.

There were so many ashes over the floors and walls. There were also piles of burnt furnitures and other items that were damaged from the fire lying here and there. The air was also a little hard to breathe, but it was not dangerous to the point of having to wear a mask.

"Nothing but burnt sofas, tables, and rugs," called out another CSI, who was a long blond hair woman. She was walking around and checking the place for any clues to where the fire might've come from. "It seems that the landlord's room had more damage than the other rooms. This might be where the fire started. Now we just have to find the source."

"I'll check the kitchen, you check the bedroom," told the male CSI, before he walked into the section that was supposedly the kitchen.

"Got it," replied the female CSI. Then she walked into the bedroom where she found what was left of a bed and a dresser. As she was looking around the room, she felt this sudden chill and she began to shiver. It couldn't be the temperature since it was like an oven in here, but she couldn't help feeling something cold and ominous from behind.

_Sqeeeeeaaaaakkkkkk..._

Suddenly, a creepy squeaky sound like when a door hinge squeak open and the woman quickly turned around in alarm. Standing by the wall was an old antique-looking wardrobe made of wood that had lovely detailed designs carved on it.

The CSI would've admire the beautifully crafted wardrobe if not for the odd feeling coming from it. She felt that something wasn't right about this wardrobe and it took her a few seconds to realize what it was.

The wardrobe wasn't damage at all. It looked old, but not harm. Very much in good shape... too much to be considered normal actually. Not even a burn or scratch on it. It was like the fire didn't even harm it at all. Maybe it was made to be fireproof? Though as beautiful as the decorative carvings were, there was still this strange and creepy feeling coming from it.

One of the doors was open slightly, which must've been the cause of that squeaky noise earlier, but the woman couldn't see anything inside. The CSI slowly walked over to the large wooden furniture to examine what was inside from curiosity. As she stood in front of it, she slowly stretched out her hand and grasped onto the handle before opening the door.

There was nothing but old woman clothes and shoes inside. Nothing out of the ordinary. She opened the other door to see the other half of the wardrobe and it was just more clothes. So far, nothing suspicious whatsoever.

Then she heard something that made her whole body jolt and she almost screamed in shock. From inside the wardrobe, there came a cry of a little girl.

_Mama..._

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please comment or leave feedback or suggestions.

**Thanks to RainSonata for helping with editing and proofreading.**

Fortunately for you guys, my friend was finally free and proofread it in time for today. Chapter 7 is not done yet so don't expect to see any updates next week or for awhile. I'm writing it, just little by little when my brain is up for it and school isn't piling up on me, which is currently is right now.

Also, if interested, I uploaded some sketches of Jack O. Lantern back when I was still trying to design him. The pics are on my DA gallery in **ROTG fanfic Jack O'Lantern** folder. Has pics of Lantern with some hair covering his right eye and prompt ideas. There's also an old design of Cinder when I first made him a mindless doll with no memories, but later changed it to the Cinder we have now since he was much easier to write in POV form then a character that doesn't have any feelings or thoughts of his own. Then there're some Wisp sketches and a layout of Lantern's home under the oak tree that's on the cliff.


End file.
